When Everything Collides
by MarigoldWatson
Summary: Sully had never mentioned her to him, not once and when she shows up to help them out on their latest adventure, he acts just like a protective father. Old secrets are revealed and new ones are made in this new journey that will change their lives forever
1. Chapter 1

**This is my original Uncharted idea that I came up with and my first. It took me a long time to get the courage to post but finally I said F it and just did it. Hopefully you guys will enjoy it! :)**

* * *

><p>Nate had known Victor Sullivan for mostly his entire life; raising him like he was his own since he was fifteen. Never once in all that time had he ever seen Sully act the way he was now.<p>

"Hey Sully, why don't you take a seat. You're starting to make me nervous."

He'd tried to sound teasing but when Sully didn't respond Nate's features further creased in worry.

They'd been sitting out here for the past half hour waiting for Sully's supposed added partner to arrive. Nate was still feeling hesitant, if not a little sour, about him bringing in somebody at all. They had argued for what felt like an eternity, or more like Nate bitched, about how they didn't need any other partners on this new gig. It was a simple easy in, easy out kind of job. Why Sully even had to bring in some other guy was beyond him. The guy was no doubt just wanting to tag along for the ride hoping that they were going to stumble across something as sweet as El Dorado.

Sulking down even further into the bench he crossed his arms, not even worried about the fact that he couldn't feel his ass anymore.

"Would you stop making that face kid," Sully snapped, "You look like you've been sucking on a damn lemon."

Off in the distance a light humming began, seemingly becoming louder as it drew closer to the airport.

_What are the chances it could be a plane?_ Nate thought, laughing to himself.

Sure enough a small passenger plane landed onto the strip and Sully damn near had an aneurysm. He was now moving from foot to foot and every few seconds shook his hands out at his sides. At least he had finally stopped pacing.

The pilot quickly exited the aircraft and for some reason, Nate found amusingly, he was hauling ass to get to the passenger's side door. Maybe this guy was some rich old geezer but he doubted it. Sully wasn't really much for hanging out with guys his own age. Come to think of it ever since Nate had been with Sully, he'd never really seen the older man ever hang out with anyone but him.

Peering over at the plane he caught a glimpse of feet hitting the ground.

"Here we go," he mumbled too himself.

He moved quickly off of the bench hissing and rubbing his ass as he tried to get the awkward tingling sensation to vanish. Hand still glued to his ass Nate froze as Sully's so-called partner came around the side of the plane.

"Son…of..a…bitch."

He watched in shock as the girl adjusted her messenger bag as she took the duffle with a smile from the love struck pilot, apparently not even noticing the effect she had on the poor guy. The minute that she turned and saw Sully she immediately dropped her bag and started sprinting towards him.

"Sully!" she shouted.

Letting out a laugh of pure joy Sully rushed forward to greet her; taking the forceful impact of her hug like a champ, a small, "umph," escaping him but was quickly dispersed as he laughed into her shoulder.

"Goddamn Abbie Williams! How are yeah, kid?"

Reluctantly the two pulled apart and Nate moved swiftly forward smiling from ear to ear like a fool. Once he was close enough he tried to give her a sneaky once over. She was about 5'6 with what he thought was an athletic build but on further inspection quickly dismissed it as he noticed the way her ripped denim jeans fit snugly against the curve of her hips. Her wavy chestnut hair fell loosely across the shoulders of her baseball tee; her blue eyes sparkling as she looked from Sully to him.

Sully was aware that Nate had gradually joined them and turning gave him an expectant look when he noticed the kid still had his hand on his ass acting like his own private masseuse. As quietly as he could he whispered to him, "Get your hand outta your ass, kid."

Laughing nervously Nate quickly did as he was told and without thinking stuck the exact same hand out to her. Playfully she eyed his hand and then him, a small smirk curling her cupid bow lips. When it finally clicked in his head what he'd done he switched hands fast shaking his head down at the pavement in embarrassment.

"I'm Nate. Nathan Drake."

She placed her small hand in his and shook it firmly.

"Abbie 'Goddamn'," she said, her voice mimicking Sully's, "Williams."

He pointed back towards the bleachers that were littered across the airport and tried for cool.

"Rough seating."

Abbie gave him a teasing look but in the end decided to roll with it.

"Maybe bring some pillows next time? Unless, you know, you enjoy rubbing your own ass."

Cocking his eyebrow he briefly glanced at Sully before giving Abbie a wide grin.

"Well it is a fine ass, if I do say so myself."

She casually shrugged.

"That's open to interpretation."

"Alright, alright enough with the ass talk. You're both making me miss mine," Sully cut in as he bent down, grabbing her duffel.

"What are you talking about Sully? You still have a great ass," Nate objected teasingly, causing Abbie to chuckle as they started forward.

He moved to take her messenger bag from her when she dismissed him with a wave.

"I got it. Thanks though."

"My lady."

Sully gave her a low bow as he stuck out his arm for her to take and she did so giggling as she slapped his shoulder.

"God Sully I'm not one of those ridiculous women you're trying to pick up."

"Old habits die hard," he shrugged.

"Uh huh I find that hard to believe."

"You should see him on bingo night; the ladies love him," Nate threw in from behind them.

When Abbie burst into laughter Nate couldn't help but let his ego swell up with pride. If there was one thing he was better at then finding lost treasures it would be being able to be the comical relief in any given situation. When she looked over her shoulder at him however Nate felt his breath catch as he watched in what felt like slow motion as she turned and faced forward.

"So what've you guys been up too lately?"

While Sully filled her in Nate didn't mind taking in the view from the back as they walked over to the jeep.

* * *

><p><strong>So how are you guys feeling about it so far?<strong>

**I promise it'll start picking up some speed in the next chapters.**

**Any comments or reviews would be appreciated :)**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

** ~Much love, Jeneane~**


	2. Chapter 2

**First and foremost I would like to thank all of you who reviewed, it really meant alot! It helped me to, hopefully ,make this chapter better and more enjoyable :) So without further introduction, ENJOY!**

**p.s. I'd also like to dedicate this too GrimmXEchelonXCKZJXNut! For being so awesome and helpful :)**

* * *

><p>Abbie ran her fingers carefully over what looked to be a very old ritual African tribal mask. She had one just like it back at her place in New York, except she was sure that Nate's was the real deal. Hers, however, she had bought from a sweaty man in a Hawaiian shirt, who swore up and down he'd paid top dollar for the thing. Naturally she'd paid the same. So when she had found the 'Made in China' sticker stuck strategically up the mask's nose. She'd felt really stupid for not checking it out more thoroughly before she bought it.<p>

Sully had taught her better than to buy something impulsively just because some guy or gal said it was what it was. He'd taught her how to meticulously check every piece of merchandise, artifacts, and jewels and to do the same before you took anything to a buyer.

Abbie had learned that the hard way when she'd taken a job to take a very old, and expensive, piece of Georgian jewelry for a very wealthy buyer. It had been the first time Sully had agreed to let her do a gig on her own. Well, more like she had finally worn him down with her constant begging. She'd sworn up and down she was ready to take on a job like this herself and even when he'd finally agreed, his face had been so heavily set with lines of worry she almost wanted to tell him never mind…but she didn't.

Instead she had done the job; remembering sprinting back to sully, the adrenaline making her heart pound wildly in her chest, and imagined all the congratulatory bullshit he'd give her. Imagining even further how impressed he'd be with her.

_You did one hell of a job, kid! Your mom would be proud _and all kinds of other mushy stuff.

But none of that is what happened.

He'd only had to examine the necklace for a split second before he'd angrily tossed it down to the floor like it was garbage; and of course it was. The "diamonds" and "rubies" in it weren't either. The supposed diamonds were cubic zirconia and the rubies had turned out to be garnets. The worst part had been that the thick and intricate golden necklace wasn't even gold underneath. It was just silver with a painted on color. Abbie had felt her heart shatter as she watched the necklace do the same.

"_It's a goddamn fake Abbie. Did you even stop to examine it before you took it?"_

She lightly shook her head, getting rid of the memory, and Sully's angry words as she turned and looked at the rest of Nate's apartment. She was pretty damn positive you wouldn't find anything in his place that read 'Made in China.' His place reminded her of a Museum, but a cozy one.

Waving her over Sully took out an infamous cigar and immediately placed it to his lips.

"You really don't think you're going to be smoking that in here, do you?"

Nate's voice sounded serious but when she looked over at him his face was set in a good-humored smile.

"You let me last time," Sully replied shrugging.

"Yeah and I instantly regretted it. Couldn't get the stink of that thing out for weeks."

"I'll buy you some Febreze."

"Fe-what?"

Taking a seat in one of the three chairs at the table, Abbie watched on in amusement at the exchange.

"You mean to tell me you don't know what goddamn Febreze is?" Sully chided.

"No and why the hell do you?"

Good question.

She turned in her chair waiting for his reply and giving Nate a quick, "Thank you," as he sat down a cup in front of her.

"What? Ladies love it."

Together Nate and Abbie laughed as Nate took a quick sip from his cup.

"And that explains everything."

Sully just gave him a playful wink as he took out his lighter and quickly lit his cigar.

"Let's press on to business shall we?"

He got up from his chair and walked over to the pile of papers he'd set down after they'd arrived at Nate's. He shuffled through them mumbling to himself with his cigar already beginning to fill the space in the room. Taking the mug in her hands she brought the rim up to her lips and before taking a drink she glanced over at Nate as he fanned at the air in disgust. Her lips curled in a smile as she took a drink from the mug…and sprayed it out all over the table.

Nate called out in surprise leaning back as far against the chair as he could get.

"Hey, you alright?"

Abbie couldn't stop coughing making her throat raw as the alcohol's slow burn began to fade.

"What-What the hell was that?"

Nate leaned forward and gently started to rub her back. She quickly brushed him off and he leaned back in his chair, concern still on his face. Taking a seat back at the table Sully spread out the papers on the table, cocking an interested eyebrow in her direction.

"Since when have you not been able to handle scotch?"

Her eyes widened as she finally was able to take a breath that didn't cause her to cough uncontrollably.

"A little heads up next time would be nice."

"Eh, you can handle it."

"Thanks Victor," she grumbled.

This time Sully's eyes widened as she gave him a sour look, taking a cautious sip from her mug. Nate, still leaning back in his chair, relaxed deeper into the chair as he folded his arms amused by Abbie making Sully look like he was fumbling for words, which rarely ever happened. When no one said anything he bent forward taking one of the papers off of the table.

"So what's the plan?" he inquired.

Hearing his voice seemed to snap Sully out of whatever thoughts he was in making the older man turn to give him his full attention.

"Tomorrow we met with the employer at The Shore Club Hotel. We would've met with him two days ago but I wanted Abbie to be with us when we went."

"Whoa, Whoa wait a minute Sully. Who is this 'employer' of yours, anyway? No offense but the last couple of people you got mixed up with ended up wanting you dead."

"The guys name is Dmitry Kuznetsov. He is offering good money Nate and it's a simple job."

"There is no such thing as a simple job Sully and you know it."

"That's why you and Abbie are coming with me."

"I'm curious Sully," Abbie began softly at his side, "What Nate means by, 'wanting you dead.' What've you been getting yourself into?"

She leaned in closer to the table, completely discarding her mug all together, and giving them both an equally icy look.

"It's just a figure of speech," Sully chuckled uneasily.

He was trying to be convincing but Abbie just wasn't buying it.

"You're a lousy liar."

She turned her attention to Nate but that icy look that had made her eyes cold had now softened into a somewhat pleading expression.

"Please Nate…"

Sully let out a heavy sigh from across the table knowing that the kid was immediately done for when she'd given him those puppy dog blues. Nate, just like himself, had a weakness for women who played the damsel.

"There have just been a few close calls here and there. Nothing we couldn't handle," he replied voice confident.

Abbie wasn't buying into a word Nate was saying but she'd decided just to let it go and move on. She'd already had a feeling that if she'd pressed it that they would've both ended up banding together. She wasn't in the mood to argue so instead she just picked her coffee mug back up and swallowed down a large gulp of the strong liquid.

The room grew uncomfortably quite as all three of them sat there drinking from their mugs. It was making Nate grow antsy so immediately he brought his attention back to the job at hand.

"So do you know what it is he's after?"

Sully took in a big hit from his cigar and Nate readied himself for the large, gross cloud that followed after.

"No kid, I don't. He told me all of it would be discussed tomorrow when we met."

Huh, well that isn't what he wanted to hear.

Looking over in Abbie's direction Nate pointed at her, mug in hand, and asked playfully, "So why did we wait two extra days for her Sully?"

Sully quickly caught on to his teasing and added, "She's a specialist of sorts."

"A specialist, huh? And what's your specialty exactly?" he asked her coyly.

Letting out a snort she set down her mug.

"I'm really good with explosives; lots of practice."

"Yeah and blowing your eyebrows right off your face."

Instantly Abbie's face turned beet red and Nate couldn't resist.

"Wait you're joking," he chuckled to the other man.

Laughing himself Sully shook his head taking the cigar from his lips.

"Nope. She added too much sulfur and BAM! When I rushed in I was glad to see she wasn't hurt but damn she looked like a goddamn alien without them."

"Okay I think that's enough sharing for now," she cut in, mortified.

"I even have a picture."

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh ho man I have got to see this!" Nate laughed.

"I'll have to do some digging but I should be able to find it."

Suddenly a load thump sounded as the table shook and both men laughed as Abbie had her face planted to it.

"This can't be happening," came a muffled groan.

Sully pressed his cigar back to his lips as he leaned his elbows onto the table.

"Plus I wanted to wait because I didn't want you running around without some back up, kid. Lord knows this body isn't as young as it used to be."

Nate's face dropped quickly from laughter to stone cold as Sully's words hit him hard. It seemed that somewhere along the line nowadays there always came this talk: Sully would complain about how he was getting to old for this and Nate would always talk him out of it. But these arguments were happening more often now and it was becoming harder and harder for him to talk him down. Shaking his head he waved his finger at him already feeling his lips set into a frown.

"No, no don't you start this now."

It had come out harsher than he had meant it causing Abbie to lift her head quickly from the table, looking between the both of them.

"I'm only speaking the truth Nate."

"No you aren't Sully. You can still scale walls and move faster than half of the guys I've worked with."

"Yeah and at the cost of my pride the next day. I just can't do the things I used to anymore kid. There isn't any shame in that."

"Would you stop sounding like you're an old dog who needs to be put out to pasture!"

His fists were clenched tight now as that mixture of fright and anger began to swirl together until he wasn't sure which one was which, and it turned into one big giant emotion he couldn't comprehend. He looked over in Abbie's direction, his eyes pleading with her for help but what he saw there wasn't helpful at all. She had that look, the look he knew all too well; of sadness and familiarity. She didn't like it anymore than he did but she also wasn't fighting it; she was accepting it.

He was angrier now than he had been a few minutes ago and in getting up as fast as he did, sent his chair crashing to the floor.

"Nate-"Sully tried but he wasn't hearing it.

He quickly made his way inside his bedroom and slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>So...what do you guys think of it so far?<strong>

**Reviews would definitely be appreciated :))**

**As well as any questions, comments, Concerns? **

**Thank you all so much for reading!**

**~Jeneane~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This is the introduction of the bad guy! Dun dun dun! *queue dramatic music if you please* In stereotypical fashion I decided to go with a Russian bad guy. Why? Because they're my FAVORITE bad guys! lol In Rock-n-Rolla they were beasts! Anywho, when I thought of my Russian bad guy I pictured him being Peter Stormare. He's the guy who played Satan in "Constantine" and has played a few Russian mob guys in movies (surprise surprise) ha. **

* * *

><p>The next morning had started off uneventful enough or rather sort of on the awkward side. When Nate had finally decided to come out of his room it was at exactly seven o'clock dressed in an olive green Henley, jeans, and worn in but highly comfortable sneakers. His hair, on the other hand, was still ruffled from sleep and as he stretched Abbie quickly hid her smile as she moved the spatula around the pan.<p>

"Morning."

He silently grumbled at her cheerful tone; a little annoyed that she'd made herself so comfortable in his kitchen. Where the hell had she even found a frying pan? He had those in his place?

Making his way around the island he eyed her skeptically as he went into the cupboard and pulled out a coffee cup.

"Where's Sully?"

Ignoring his bitter tone Abbie just continued to remove the remaining bacon from the pan, drizzling a little maple syrup on top of them. She couldn't help but smile as the sweet aroma lifted off of the plate and turned to face Nate lifting the plate up higher to the sour look on his face. If anything could remove such a look she was sure it would be her maple syrup bacon. It sounded like an odd pairing but once it was in your mouth it was ridiculously hard to resist.

She watched as Nate's eyes narrowed on the full plate of bacon, scanning the top of it, and then looked up at her. For a brief moment she thought he wasn't going to take any but just as she was going to lower the plate down he snagged a couple. Abbie couldn't help but feel satisfied as she smiled up at him in victory.

"You always make it a habit to just make yourself comfortable in other people's kitchens?"

Her smile wilted around the edges as she placed the plate back down on the counter, fighting the urge to snatch the bacon from his hands before he could put it in his mouth.

Nate felt a sudden flicker of guilt as he watched her try and regain her composure but he didn't hesitate to brush it away. He hadn't been able to sleep because all night the only thing he could think on was the beginnings of Sully's "I'm too old for this," speeches and he wasn't going to be a part of it. But Abbie had just sat there not even saying a word and had let him continue on with it. Staring at her now he squared his shoulders, having been set with a new resolve to keep her away from Sully. He wasn't going to allow some girl he didn't even know to come in and fill Sully's head with anymore of this "I'm too old" bullshit.

Taking another bit of the bacon she'd shoved in his face he waited until his back was turned to marvel at how good it tasted and began to set out a plan on how to get some more when she wasn't looking.

"Are you still mad at me about last night?" she asked.

Her voice had trembled, on the edge of uneasy laughter, as she stormed after him and into the living room. Her fists were clenched tightly at her sides as she struggled to remain calm. The quivering of laughter that Nate had heard from her however didn't sound exasperated to him. No, instead it had sounded more like she was making fun of him, causing him to turn and face her fast.

"You could have at least helped out instead of just sitting there and allowing him to indulge himself-"

"Whoa, whoa, I'm sorry I didn't know that he was being indulgent I thought that was called being realistic."

"What the hell would you know?" Nate snapped back. "He is perfectly capable of doing everything I can do if not better."

"And that's all fine and well and I believe you, really I do-"

"But what?" He cut in this time taking a heated step towards her. "I know you've got a "_but"_ coming."

"But," Abbie began tightly, "Sully wouldn't have asked me to come if he didn't think you'd both need the help."

"Why are you here?"

"I just said Sully asked me to be here! What are you, dense?"

"No, see I don't think that's it at all."

They were both far too angry; both knowing that they had no right to continue a conversation like this but both were stubborn and neither one willing to back down. They'd gradually become dangerously close to one another, their voices rising as they pressed on.

"What are you trying to imply exactly?"

"Oh I don't know, that there's probably a good chance that this job could get us a lot of money. Maybe even make a good name for yourself working with the two guys who found El Dorado."

"Go to hell! You don't know a damn thing about me," she snarled.

"That's right I don't so why should I trust you let alone trust that whatever you say is good for Sully!"

"Oh, so that automatically means that you do know what's good for him?"

"Hey, hey guys what's going on here?" A familiar voice cut in.

Neither one of them made a move to acknowledge him as their eyes stayed focused on one another.

Sully looked on confused and worried not knowing how to even defuse the situation when he didn't understand how the hell it had happened in the first place. Stretching his arms out cautiously in front of him he began to move towards the kids.

All Abbie wanted to do was punch Nate in his smug face for assuming she was nothing more than a common thief; acting like she would something like leech on someone she had known her whole life. A rough hand touched her elbow and without looking she knew it was Sully but she quickly brushed him off and stepped away from both of the men.

Nate had made it more than clear that she wasn't welcome here.

"Hey, come on guys can we please stop with the goddamn staring contests already? You're both really starting to freak me out."

"Don't worry about it Sully I was just indulging Nate in his stupidity. It won't happen again."

Finally she tore her eyes away from his knowing that if looks could kill she would've been dead on the spot; the feeling was mutual. As she moved to head to her guest room she bumped into him hard with her shoulder causing him to stumble back to catch his footing. Yeah, she knew it was childish but she didn't care.

When anger replaced sanity nothing good ever came out of it.

"What the hell did I miss?"

Sully tried on more time to get one of them to talk to him. Putting his hand on Nate's shoulder he got in front of the kid forcing him to look at him.

"Mind telling me what the hell is going on between you two?"

Nate patted his shoulder briefly before he stepped out of his reach heading back towards his own bedroom.

"Don't worry about it, Sully."

Once Nate had disappeared behind the door of his room Sully stood there between the two rooms that held the only kids he was willing to call family. He rubbed the back of his neck before he moved to sit down on the couch and maybe watch a horse race or two before both of them ended up giving him a headache.

Sully had given them a full hour of pouting time before he knocked on their doors and told them to get their ass's out there. He wondered briefly if he was going to have to drag them out but in the end they both came out on their own. Sully could've cared less if they didn't talk to each other or wanted to continue their pissing contest about whatever he had stumbled into earlier. As long as they went along with him to the meeting and helped him finish the job before they theoretically killed each other, he'd be fine. He hoped by some miracle they'd work whatever it was between them out before it did kill them.

He stopped to light his cigar giving Abbie the chance to finally catch up to them, her hands were still shoved into her military jacket, and she continued to look like she'd been sucking on a lemon. Tucking the liter back into his front pockets they started forward once more with Nate in the front, him in the middle, and Abbie bringing up the rear. They'd been walking like this in silence since they'd left the apartment and when he'd somehow ended up in between them like this, he was starting to feel more and more like a babysitter.

"I can see why you like it here Sully," Abbie spoke up from behind him, "Every other older gentlemen I've seen is wearing exactly the same outfit as you. It's quite terrifying actually; more possibilities to lose you in a crowd."

"Are you still stuck on my damn choice of wardrobe?" He chuckled as he waited for her to catch up to him.

Glad to see she was finally cheering up he nudged her playfully with his shoulder as he exhaled the smoke from between his lips. Waving a hand out she tried to disperse the toxic cloud as she pretended to cough.

"All I'm saying Sully is you know your choice in clothes is bad when every other middle aged man that you pass by is wearing the same funky Hawaiian shirt and Khaki's combo."

"Who the hell you calling middle aged?"

Looking back at them Nate waited until she looked up to meet his eyes before he gave her a smug smile that said plainly; _told you so_. Instantly her face soured, any hint of the smile Sully had seen seconds ago disappeared as her lips tightened until they almost disappeared. Before he could help himself he let out a sigh of irritation as he took up his post back between them.

"So this is your first time in Miami?" Nate inquired.

It surprised Sully at first but as he watched the kid look back at Abbie he had a moment of doubt. Nate was always up to something. At first he didn't think she was going to answer him but finally she spoke up with a one word answer: "Yup."

"Really? How come you've never vacationed here?"

"A lot of _assholes_ live here."

As Nate swung open The Shore Hotel's lobby door he stopped to give Abbie his full attention, an amused smile on his face.

"Ha ha real cute."

She ducked under his arm and made her way into the lobby.

"Yeah, and you're such a charmer."

Chuckling Sully walked in beside him as he took one last puff of his cigar before he tossed it out the door before it completely shut.

"Where too, Sully?"

He pointed his thumb upwards towards the ceiling.

"Second floor on the outside patio. He reassured me he would be the only one out there."

The actual likelihood of him being up there alone was one that they all personally doubted but neither of them was willing to share it. Instead they located the stairs and continued to make their way up to the second floor.

When Abbie reached the top of the spiral staircase she froze, her hands gripping tightly to the railing, as her eyes scanned the vast emptiness of the room. For a dining area she found it alarmingly odd that there wasn't even any staff in the area. Downstairs it had been packed with patrons enjoying breakfast and the nice waterfront view but up here...

"Uhm Sully we need to go."

"What do you mean by go?"

She waited for the two of them to join her at the base of the stairs her anxiety only growing as she continued searching the room.

"What do you think I mean? Just take a look around," she gestured at the empty dining room.

Instantly Nate's body grew tense as he scanned the area knowing exactly what Abbie was talking about. As he scanned the room he noticed that there was a small group of men gathered around a table out on the patio and from the looks of it none of them had seen them entire the dining room.

"Alright let's just back out before they notice-"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," a thick Russian voice spoke from behind them.

It was hard to understand him because his W's sounded a lot like V's.

Nate looked behind him, needing to put a face to the voice, and found himself staring into the black buttoned up chest of a very tall dude. He tilted his head up to see a heavily scarred face with a deep five o'clock shadow that was very close to becoming a beard. His hair seemed a little long for a henchman, going clear past his shoulders, but who was Nate to say? Especially when said henchman pressed a gun into your stomach.

"Goddamn it," Sully muttered fervently from beside him.

Nate's henchman shoved him forward and gestured with the gun in the direction of the waiting men.

"I suggest you move you are already late."

_They must have had them waiting for us in the lobby_, Nate thought as he was shoved forward again.

"You might want to work on your English, pal. Pretty sure you'll scare off all the tourists."

He was rewarded with another shove sending him stumbling forward barely catching himself on one of the dining tables before he fell completely. He quickly righted himself before the asshole "helped" him up locking eyes briefly with Abbie. He could tell she was trying to hold it together, her face betraying nothing as the guy behind her shoved his pistol hard into her back making her move forward. Her face betrayed nothing but her eyes said everything: she was terrified.

Nate wanted to say something, anything to make her feel better, but before he even had a chance he was shoved once more launching forward cussing the whole way.

"A simple, 'Move,'" he said deepening his voice, "Would've sufficed."

Sully watched in what felt like slow motion as the dick that was behind Nate lifted the gun above his head and brought it down fast, striking him hard in the back of his head. In the same motion he watched as Nate fell to his knees and tried to shake off the hard blow.

"Nate!" Abbie screamed.

Suddenly a loud thrashing started behind him.

"Get your hands off me!"

"Abbie! Abbie!" Sully called from over his shoulders. He kept a close eye on Nate, watching him out of his peripherals to make sure he was getting up okay. "Just calm down and do what they ask. Nate, you alright?"

"Yeah Sully I'm okay."

They all continued forward after that without incident but Sully's heart was still pounding heavily in his chest. What the hell had he been thinking bringing the two of them into this?

The walk to the patio had felt like it had taken forever. Or maybe that was just how it normally felt when you had a gun shoved into your back. Abbie wasn't all too clear on that part but she was clear on the fact that it was incredibly uncomfortable and nauseating. The minute she had felt the heavy weight of it pressed firmly into her back she had frozen, unable to move as her stomach had tied in knots.

It hadn't been the first time she had ever felt the cold weight of a gun on her but it didn't change the fact that every time it had happened, it always felt like the first time. You couldn't drive away that fear of death that it suddenly brought on and the cold sweat that started at the base of your spine and crawled its way down as it became clear your life was no longer in your hands.

She was escorted out unto the patio, the coolness of the air jarring her from her thoughts as the smell of the ocean filled her nostrils. She allowed herself to take a glance at the view and instantly regretted it. The water looked refreshing and all the people down at the beach looked like they were having a blast while she was up here …with a gun pressed to her back.

"Damn it."

At the sound of Sully's voice she brought herself back to the situation at hand. They'd lined them up a few inches away from the awaiting chairs in front of them. She wondered why they didn't just let them sit down and she got her answer when her capture kicked her legs farther open and brought her arms up at her sides.

The guy was very thorough maybe just a little too thorough. His disgusting hands lingered in certain areas making the drive to kick his grinning teeth in all the more potent as his hands slide down her calves and to her boots.

"Finding anything you like?"

She couldn't help but grin as she looked down their line to Nate who seemed to be more amused than anything else. For a second she thought the bigger man was going to strike him again instead he shoved him into his chair.

"Thanks dick but I think I could've pulled out my own chair."

"Nate," Sully warned as he was sat down next to him.

Abbie was about to step forward and take her own chair when she felt her capture lift up her pant leg exposing the hilt of her Kongo knife she had in her boot. Closing her eyes she silently cursed herself as she was placed in her chair. He handed the blade over to a man she assumed to be Dmitry who whistled, impressed, as he took the blade from him.

"This is an impressive blade. I wouldn't imagine a girl of your-"He eyed her expectantly before he continued, a sleazy smile on his face; "_size_ would carry around something so…bulky."

Abbie sneered at his attempt at polite conversation and decided to play it cool. Clasping her hands calmly on the table she leaned in and replied, "I'm in the business of stealing, Mr. Kuznetsov. What else am I supposed to fiend people off with? Floral arrangements?"

Dmitry's smile wilted at the edges as his eyes flashed with vehemence. He looked almost ready to tear her in half. Instead he leaned back against his chair with his legs coolly crossed in front of him giving no hint of his actual rage as he stared at her until finally he cracked a disarming smile. Abbie was officially creeped out.

"Golomya."

"Excuse me?"

"My real last name is Golomya. Maksim Golomya; and these are my associates Kushnir and Murray. It's good to be seeing you again Victor."

"Wish I could say the same."

Golomya feigned to be hurt as he tisked him. Abbie counted that there were at least seven of them up there with them that she knew of. Golomya continued to play with her knife in his hands; his eyes never wavering away from Sully.

"It wasn't really that bad the last time was it Victor?"

"Your pal Murray killed people, Golomya. Innocent people."

"Eh," he shrugged, "People die. It is the way of things."

"Well it's not how I conduct business."

"You see! This is why I had to use a different name to get you to come. If you knew it was I who wanted you for this job you would've said no."

"You're goddamn right I would."

He waved him off.

"Come Victor let us discuss the business at hand."

"You must be crazy if you think I'm going to sit here and do any sort of business with you."

Sully moved to get up but was shoved back down and held there. Instinctively Nate started to move but Sully calmed him down.

"Take it easy, Nate."

Golomya shook his head lightly as he leaned back against his chair and handed Abbie's knife off to the guard at her right. He didn't seem to actually be upset about it only more like it had only made him more irritated as he waved another man forward who placed a good sized file in the middle of the table.

"I had been hoping it wouldn't have come to this Victor, really I did, but if you must make this difficult."

Quickly with his middle and index fingers he made a signal. For what Sully had no idea but the sound of guns cocking made his blood run cold. He wanted to turn and look but at the same time he was terrified too. Sure enough when he glanced at both Nate and Abbie they had guns pressed tightly too their temples.

"You son of a bitch!" he seethed.

Golomya couldn't have seemed more relaxed. He just continued to sit there, his thumb and index finger resting on his face, as he leaned back against his chair, and his cold grey eyes almost daring Sully to test him.

"Now, once more, let us discuss the business at hand." Opening up the file he only searched briefly, removed a photo, and slid it down for all three of them to see. "Do you know what this is?"

"Is this a trick question?" Nate asked.

Sully didn't seem to appreciate his humor but Abbie did. She was wondering the same thing.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Golomya shot back his voice thick with venom.

_Best not to antagonize the crazy person_, she thought as her gut tightened as Golomya looked at Nate like he was a bug he could've easily squashed.

"It's the Hindu God Vishnu," Abbie spoke up.

Sadly enough it only earned her the creepy gaze of Golomya who looked pleased with her answer.

"Very good."

"What does this have to do with the job?" Nate inquired pulling Golomya's attention back to him.

Abbie couldn't have been more grateful.

"The God Vishnu is in possession of a divine and rare jewel called Kaustubha; said to be the most valuable stone in all of existence. I want that jewel Mr. Drake."

"Vishnu is a mythological God and the Kaustubha that you mention is one of the fourteen treasures that were churned out of the ocean. Oh and by the way did I mention Vishnu was a mythological God? He isn't real! None of that stuff is."

She fought the urge to shake as Golomya stared at her. She wasn't sure what was going through his mind as he looked at her but she was willing to bet none of it was good.

"Are you so sure?"

"It is said he rests in an ocean of milk," she stated flatly. "I don't know about you but I haven't seen too many oceans filled with milk."

He gave out a harsh laugh as he hit the table hard abruptly stopping and looking at her, his face clear of any amusement.

"Stupid girl! You need to not look at things so literally. You may not believe but you Mr. Drake…you do."

He brought his attention back to Nate who had been lost in thought while he had been listening to her. There may not be an ocean of milk but he knew of a river in India that was milky in color and tasted just as sweet. But that wasn't nearly enough information to go off of. To even determine if there was a chance Golomya could be right he would have to see what was inside that file.

"It was also real enough for four different explorers to speak of it and even one in particular who came exceedingly close to having found it."

Nate eyed him cautiously.

"Why didn't he?"

"He died," Golomya stated simply. "So since I seem to have your companions attention I will leave this file with you and a companion of your choosing-"

"Say that again?" Sully interjected.

"Encase you have forgotten Victor I do not like being interrupted."

With another flick of his fingers Sully suddenly felt knuckles press deep into his skin, the force of it knocking his head back.

"You fuckin' bastard!"

Nate forgot all about the gun that was being shoved to his head as he watched Sully get beaten by the asshole that had held the gun on him earlier. He moved to get up out of the chair and was greeted by the butt of the gun.

Finally Golomya waved them off and looked over at Abbie who was fighting back tears as she thought about all the things she would've done to them if and when she got back her blade. Dismissing her he looked back at both the men.

"Let's try and act civilized shall we? Now, as I said earlier Victor I will allow you to choose between the boy or the girl."

"What the hell are you talking about? They're both coming with me."

"No they both won't. You will take on and I shall take the other. It's to ensure that you hold up your end, yes?"

Abbie felt nauseous.

Sully glanced over at her for a second before he looked back at Nate. The kid was all for Golomya at the moment the hatred seen plainly in his eyes. He nudged him lightly with his shoe under the table startling him out of whatever thoughts he was in. It didn't take long for the kid to get an idea of what he was thinking and when he gave him a reassuring nod that he knew what to do, Sully finally looked back at Golomya, and prayed that this wouldn't backfire on him.

"So? Have you reached a decision?"

"Yeah I have it's just not the one you wanted me to make."

Grabbing the edge of the table Sully quickly flipped it over while at the same time Nate disarmed his gunman having him easily on the floor. Abbie had no idea what the boys had been planning and neither had the gunman next to her. While he moved to aim at Nate she reached down to grab a plate off of the floor and stood up quickly smashing the plate hard into the gunman's forehead. He squeezed off a round and she quickly dodged out of the way and kicked out hard to the side of his knee. A sickening crunch was heard as he began to scream, moving the gun around to aim back at her. She grabbed another plate off of the floor but smashed this one down on his hand, ending with a huge piece of it slicing into his skin, finally causing him to drop the gun and without thinking she kicked it over the railing.

"Sully duck!"

Sully did as he was told and heard a fist connecting with flesh as Nate's punch flew over him hitting the big guy hard in the face. As soon as he was done he popped back up and landed a hard right hook to his jaw and followed it up with a left jab directly on his nose. After a few more swings he was starting to breathe hard his body growing tired.

_I'm getting to old for this shit_.

The big guy was starting to get back on his feet and Sully could feel his hits making less and less of an impact. The circus freak knew it too and as he reared back his arm to give him what he was sure was going to be one hell of a hit, he watched in a daze, as Abbie let out a short scream as she brought a chair down on the guy. He stumbled around for a split second before he finally collapsed down onto his knees and ended with him on his face.

"Ha ha! That's my girl!"

She beamed at him proudly.

"Sully get the file!"

Turning to his left he saw Golomya's right hand man Kushnir searching through the mess as he tried locating the file. Sully moved towards him and kicked him hard in the face sending Kushnir back against the railing of the patio. He quickly righted himself and stood up and stood in some weird pose Sully assumed had something to do with martial arts.

"Nate! I could sure use your help over here!"

"I'll be there when I can Sully," he grunted back as he swung down hard connecting his fist with the top of one of the henchmen's nose.

Abbie moved to help Sully when she saw her Kongo blade sticking out of one of the unconscious men's belt. She made her way over to him and swiftly bent down to pick it up happily sliding it into her belt.

"I'll take that back thank you."

"Abbie look out!"

She was so stupid. How had she not noticed it until now? She was mid-turn when he slammed into her and had her lifted up off of the floor, running with her full speed to the easiest place to ditch her: over the patio railing. She tried to fight it but automatically panic overwhelmed her as she started landing hard elbows into his face. When he began to stagger she had a fleeting moment of hope that she'd get him to drop her but as she continued to hit him with her elbow she only realized that yes, it was slowing him down, but he wasn't going to drop her until he had her over the side. She tried for one last hard blow but she was too late; he'd already flung her over.

As he flipped her over she didn't allow herself to look down as she reached out and caught the second bar of the railing. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest as she started to climb her way back up, ignoring the feeling of her legs being weightlessness, only to have the guy begin to smash her fingers in with what she thought was a piece of wood. The minute he smacked it down onto her fingers she immediately wanted to let go, the aching pain assaulting even her bones. Instead she screamed as she fought to keep her grip as he slammed the wood back down onto her hand.

"Abbie! Abbie I'm coming!"

"Nate-"

"I got her Sully! Just get the damn file!"

Nate rushed towards her as fast as he could, his rage only growing as he watched the jackass smash the leg of a chair down on her hands again. Suddenly the hand that he'd hit disappeared and for one heartbreaking moment Nate thought he had been too late and he'd failed her and Sully both, but when he stepped to the side he saw she was still hanging on with one hand left.

Nate slammed into him before he could hit her hand again and spun him around head butting him hard. _Maybe I over did it_, he thought as the world danced around him for a second. When his eyes finally adjusted he had barely enough time to focus on the guy as he swung the chair leg at him. Barely ducking down a second before it would've struck his head. Quickly he punched up and sent him stumbling back towards the railing. Nate moved in and without another thought picked the guy up and did too him what he had just done to Abbie; he tossed him over but Nate made sure he'd done it right.

"Nate…a little help!" she called out to him.

Leaning over the railing he reached out for her and she eagerly took his hand. Abbie winched as his hand latched onto hers, hands still stinging from the beating they'd received moments ago. Nate pulled her up towards him until he was able to wrap his arms around her and lifted her back over the railing.

Abbie knew her feet where on solid ground; she knew that Nate had her and that she was safe but damn it she couldn't stop shaking. Her fingers were still throbbing as she clutched tightly to Nate's shoulders with her face buried deep in his shoulder. His chest was vibrating, her ears picking up the light humming of sound, and she realized that he was talking to her. She felt like she had been wearing ear plugs but she knew it had just been the deafening sound of her heart as she thought only seconds before that she was going to die.

"I got you; I got you," he repeated as he rubbed her back.

She wanted to tell him thank you but when they pulled apart and she went to open her mouth to tell him, gunfire erupted around them.

"Sully come on we need to go!"

Nate waited until Sully was ahead of them before he took Abbie by the hand and sprinted towards the exit.

* * *

><p><strong>For anyone who was wondering about Nate and Abbie's argument it was there because I found it funny that they would both try and assume thay they know what's best for Sully better than he would, but they do it out of love.<strong>

**So I'm wondering how are you guys liking this so far? Seriously I'm dying to know! hahah**

**Also, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING! It truly does make me update faster (or as fast as I can ha)**

**~Much Love, Jeneane~**


	4. Chapter 4

**First and foremost I would like to thank all of you for your awesome reviews! They literally have meant the world to me and have given me a drive to make sure that this Fic kicks some major ass! Secondly I would like to apologize for me laggin' on the fourth chapter. The holiday season at the store was insanely busy (which is usual I suspect for a game store) and also...Skyrim had taken over my life for a while as well. But somehow I managed to get it back. Somehow. **

**This is the continuation of the chase scene. I was hoping to go for the awesome ones they do in Uncharted. Hopefully I came close!**

* * *

><p>"These guys ever give up?" Nate shouted as they made an unexpected turn down an alley.<p>

"My guess would be no."

They only been running a few minutes but Nate's lungs and the burning in his muscles made it feel like it'd been much longer. He'd had them cutting in and out from behind buildings trying to lose them and had been even more surprised when they opened fire on them, not caring about the civilians around them. Sully had split up with them, his hands still clutching tightly to the folder, and made his way through what looked like a large department building. Before they'd split, however, he'd whispered one word to Nate: Rickenbacker. The marina his boat would be at.

Now all Nate had to worry about was getting rid of their shadows.

"Uh do you think we should be going this way?" Abbie asked voice shaky.

Glancing behind them she was filled with a new resolve to keep her wobbling legs going as she saw the asshole in front lift up his arm' pointing his gun down at them. Her hand tightened in Nate's as her eyes widened as the guy squeezed back the trigger sending off two bullets in rapid succession. She tried to mold herself as close as she could to him as the echo of the crack of the gun bounced around the brick walls of the narrow alley. The bullets barely passing by them and into the sides of the immovable walls.

"I've got a plan."

"Really?"

"Sorta."

"Sort of!"

"I'm improvising!"

"You sure it's a good idea to be improvising?"

Looking back he saw that the assholes were still on them and were catching up fast. Unintentionally, before he faced forward, he looked back at Abbie her face set in lines of determination. The only dead giveaway Nate had to know she was scared was the death grip she had on his hand, which suited him just fine since he was doing the same. It was nice for once to not be the only one.

"You have any ideas? I'm all ears!" he shot back.

His free arm involuntarily lifted to protect the back of his head as more shots danced around them the last shot almost landing in his shoulder.

"Good point."

Nate scanned the alley's walls looking for a way out. The only thing he was seeing were fire escapes and even though they would normally be a good way to go Golomya's goons were catching up fast and would no doubt either be on them before they both made it up or would've simply shot them both. Neither of those options sounded very promising and both ended up with them ending up equally as dead. He squeezed down on Abbie's hand harder feeling like he needed to know it was there now more than ever. Abbie didn't complain as she gave him a quick reassuring squeeze of her own knowing exactly what it was for.

If there was that possibility that they were going to die at least it wouldn't be alone.

As if the universe had took pity to his dilemma a small Asian boy, no younger than seventeen, came out of what looked to be the service entrance of to a Chinese restaurant. The kid seemed to have his hands full with loads of trash bags and probably wouldn't be stopping them at the door.

"Excuse me!" Nate shouted as he and Abbie pushed their way past the kid.

"Hey!"

Nate wasn't really happy with his forceful entrance but it was either that or die. _Man, what a hard choice that was_.

The sound of knuckles meeting flesh came from behind them and instantly Abbie caught a glance back and saw one of the goons land a hard punch down on the kids face and followed it up by knocking him down to his knees.

Nate had a feeling she was going to turn around even though they both knew without a doubt what the noise was. He himself would've liked nothing more than to help the poor kid but these guys were looking to kill Abbie and him. The most they would end up doing to the kid was a shiner and, at the most extreme, a broken bone. His progress forward was suddenly halted when he felt her hand loosen in his causing him to grab a hold to her tightly. Abbie had started to try and make her way back to the kid but Nate had a firm hold of her hand this time and linked his other free hand around her waist pulling her back towards him.

"Come on Abbie we don't have time-"

"We can't just leave him there to take our beating!" she yelled back at him, voice strained.

It pained her to watch someone else take something that was meant for her especially someone like that boy who wasn't even a part of what was going on. He was just an innocent bystander; an innocent bystander who had become a bloody heap on the alley floor.

He could see the pain in her eyes and the anger she felt at the injustice of the situation, he felt it too, but this wasn't the time for heroics.

"We're no use to anyone if we're dead."

Nate stared into her eyes willing her to put it away for now and move forward. It was going to be a real bitch if he ended up having to carry her; they wouldn't get anywhere at that rate.

Giving a short nod he let his hand fall from around her waist and started to weave their way out of the kitchen. The goons were already back in hot pursuit; their small talk already costing them valuable minutes. Just up ahead Nate saw two tackily painted red and gold trimmed doors. Picking up the pace he launched his legs forward trying to gain more ground. The sudden peek in Abbie's breathing letting him know she was doing the same.

Without looking he slammed through the doors and found himself colliding with an unsuspecting waiter and ended up wearing someone's meal as the waiter dropped his tray down on him and skittered back crashing into a table.

He allowed himself a brief second to scan the area looking for the quickest exit.

The inside of the place seemed to resemble every other Chinese restaurant that Nate had even been in, except this one appeared to have had just a little more money put into it. Not to mention the food he was wearing smelt amazing. If he wasn't being chased by a crazy psychopath's (cause really what other kind are there?) goons, this would've been a place he'd like to eat at.

Nate continued to move forward as an elderly gentleman moved towards them shouting in a language he obviously didn't know. Quickly he moved them passed him and saw a staircase that looked like it lead to an upstairs. He would've beat money that they lead to some spare rooms that hopefully had windows. Somehow he had spooked another waiter and down went another person's meal. When more shouts and a few screams were heard behind them he didn't have to look to know their friends were once again right behind them.

"We're making a mess of that poor man's restaurant."

Was she being serious?

Sparing a glance back at her, from what he could see, it looked like she was.

"There are guys trying to kill us and you're worried about a few broken dishes?"

They'd started up the stairs when she replied, "You must be forgetting his assaulted worker we left in the alley."

"I'll leave them a tip."

"Better be one hell of a tip."

Abbie could still hear the elderly man yelling no doubt after them and their chasers. She was pretty sure that the old man wasn't speaking Mandarin, which was a damn shame because that was the only language she knew; and by knew that meant she only knew how to say, "Where's the nearest hotel?" and "Sorry," among a few other short and none important words.

_Oh, what could it hurt?_

When they reached the last step on the stairs she quickly waved down to him and shouted, "Sorry," as loud as she could in Mandarin, hoping maybe the old man would understand it.

"What in the hell are you doing?"

Grabbing her by the hand, Nate raced down the hallway, his eyes scanning every room as thoroughly as possible. Each one they passed just seemed to be another damn dining room and they were steadily running out of rooms and time. Finally he caught a break and bolted for what looked to be the storage room; exactly what he had been hoping for.

Shoving Abbie inside he quickly followed, slamming, and locking the door shut behind him.

"You guys do this sort of thing often?"

Something large slammed into the door but neither of them jumped. What would've been the point? They both knew what it was. As the door continued to shake from the impact on the other side they both casually moved away from the door.

"Only when I don't have a date on Friday nights."

Abbie snorted as she shook her head.

"So that's a yes then."

"Hey now you'd be surprised at how many ladies I have to fight off with a stick," Nate replied as he looked around for the window.

"Must be one short ass stick."

He shot her a playful glare as he moved towards the window getting up on a crate as he started tossing the baskets and boxes away from it.

"Here help me move all this stuff."

They started to unload everything out of the way of the window; the sound of Golomya's men pounding away at the locked door fading into the background. For one crazy moment Abbie felt like time had slowed down as if giving her that moment to gather her wits about her and come to terms with the fact that the storage room maybe the last thing they see. That they could die here on the floor surrounded by linen clothes and cabbage.

Nate felt her movements slow as he was threw down another box. Her eyes had clouded over like she was deep in thought or somewhere off in La-La-Land. When Abbie's eyes shifted and ended with her looking directly at him he felt a little spooked.

"Thank you."

She stated it so simply yet he had no idea what the hell she was thanking him for. Nate could feel the confusion furrow his brow as he looked down at her.

"For what?"

"For saving my life earlier and also for the pre-death humor. Helps lighten the mood."

Abbie tried to smile but it wilted mid-way leaving her with a strange vulnerable sensation. Nate had constantly appeared to be able to read her even when she was able to smile and bullshit; it was disarming at best.

Leaning forward Nate placed his hands gently on her shoulders and with sincerity said, "We're going to get out of this Abbie, I promise you. Trust me."

He was so determined; honest even as he fully believed that they could and would make it out of there. The even funnier thing was when Nate had asked her to trust him she wanted to immediately. It stumped her as to why she would willingly trust Nate, let alone anyone else, so easily and the answer hit her almost square in the face: He actually meant every word he'd said. He, unlike everyone else she'd ever met, was an honest thief.

Well hell…if Nate could be so optimistic so could she. With a new sense of resolve she shook her head vigorously trying to pump herself for whatever else was going to happen.

"Okay yeah, yeah we can do this! Time for me to just man up and grab this situation by the balls-"

She was rambling; she knew she was and it only ever happened during one or two occurrences. The first was when she was faced with situations like the one they were in now and it seemed all the blood left her brain. Second was when she was nervous and Nathan Drake made her very nervous.

Nate gave her an odd look, a slight smirk lifting the corner of his mouth, causing her to correct herself as she feverishly waved her hands.

"I mean all of that in a very figurative sense," she assured him.

"Sure you do."

For a split second they both had forgotten about the danger they were in until the sound of the door splintering brought them back to the task at hand.

Nate watched as Abbie swiftly moved away from him and started to look through the junk around them for a weapon no doubt. Even though she had left him alone to get back to prying open the window he couldn't help but think of how distracting she was.

After a few useless tugs on the window it seemed that they weren't going to be going anywhere.

"Damn it!"

"What?"

"The window is stuck."

"What do you mean stuck? Stuck on what?"

"Obviously it's stuck together by super glue," he shot back sarcastically.

"Well then break it!"

"With what exactly? Unless I'm going to break it down by throwing potatoes at it there's nothing in here that's going to help us!"

The panic was rising in his voice as the sound of the door collapsing echoed through the room ending with it reverberating through his ears like a ticking clock letting him know that their time was almost up.

"Jesus Christ!"

Rushing forward Abbie moved up next to Nate and without warning kicked out, violently hard, towards the window letting out a dialed down scream of frustration. Her boot connected with the glass causing a small spider web to appear in the middle of the glass. Using every ounce of strength she had left she continued to lift up her boot, forcing it against the glass, as she let the sickening coil that had been her fears drive her even more.

"I refuse to die in a goddamn storage room," she panted, "With a guy who can't even get a date on a Friday night!"

He was tempted to come back with something smart but he was too shell shocked as he watched her continued efforts on the window. The window looked close to breaking but also so was the door. They both looked back and saw that the door was one more hit away from finally busting open.

"I assume you can take this over," she stated simply.

Jumping down from the small ledge Abbie made her way back behind the door. What she was planning on doing Nate didn't have a damn clue but instead of worrying about it he brought up his own foot and smashed it against the window. Finally causing some of it break apart; but it was too little too late as was usual in the luck department for him.

It felt like everything went into slow motion as the anticipation tightened Abbie's muscles. Exhaling deeply she waited for that one last shove that would send the door flying open. When the door did come swinging open the slow motion aspect became jarringly fast forward as her eyes widened at how quickly it was coming at her.

Abbie let out another small scream, and using the momentum of the door, kicked it back towards the two men. She had a moment to feel satisfaction as the goon in the front took the door straight on his face causing him to lean forward with his hands on his knees. It was the opening Abbie had been waiting for and stepping from behind the door she lifted her leg up high and brought it down hard on the back of the guys' neck. He hit the floor with a loud thump and just as he tried to get up she landed another quick kick to his face to keep him down.

As his body fell slack on the floor Abbie moved around the door to get the other guy and was instantly greeted with a fist to her face that sent her flying back into the bags of rice.

She tried to shake it off but the impact of the punch had her vision spinning with an awful ringing in her ears. Abbie found herself having to rely on the bags for support as she fought to keep from swaying.

"Abbie!"

Nate moved away from the now shattered window and made his way towards the asshole that'd shoved him around earlier. Although somehow, as he charged in, he forgot how big the guy had been. He was easily reminded when the big guys' fist connected with his face easily staggering him. Unlike Abbie, Nate had been expecting it and had been ready for the hit or as ready as you could get.

The guy hit like a tank leaving Nate no time to shake off the blow as he ducked out of the way of another blow and quickly jabbed up connecting with what he assumed was the guys' spleen. He took the hit like a champ and shoved Nate away like an annoying fly.

Luckily the shelves broke his fall.

His back came alive with pain and he knew just from the feel he was going to have some bruising. If he got out of this he could live with the bruises just fine.

The guy was on him quick as he moved to strike him. Nate barely had anytime to roll out of the way as the guys' fist came crashing down on one of the wooden shelves. When Nate got back on his feet and turned to face him, his face paled, as he saw the beam broken straight down the middle in jagged little pieces.

Quickly Nate moved forward and landed a couple good blows to his abdomen. The guy barely even seemed to move and with ease knocked away Nate's arms and head butted him hard. For a split second his vision went dark and only came too when he felt the big man's hands clasp around his throat; his thumbs crushing down on his windpipe. Nate tried to remain calm as he elbowed the guy twice but each hit only seemed to make him press his thumbs down tighter. _Now is definitely the time to panic_, he thought as his body began to struggle. Black spots beginning to dance around in his vision.

Nate started to make a list of all the things he'd never gotten to do and the things he'd never get to say to the most important people in his life when it started to rain…potatoes?

Picking up another potato Abbie threw it as hard as she could at the man who had his hands wrapped tightly on Nate's neck. Nate's face was already turning an awful purple color; his eyes blood shot as his lungs struggled for air.

"Hey asshole!" she called as she threw another smacking the guy right in the face.

He didn't give up his hold on Nate's neck however. Instead he just increased the pressure and instantly her hand went to her blade that she'd placed in her belt. Abbie didn't want to have to do this but there was no time for her to be squeamish. Nate was running out of time and the other guy who she'd knocked out before was beginning to regain consciousness.

Gripping tightly to the hilt of the blade she took in a deep breath and rushed towards the larger man. In one motion she launched herself at his back, securing an arm around his neck, as she drove the blade home between his shoulder blades.

As soon as the blade hit home the big guys back grew ridged; his whole body froze as his head slowly lifted up from looking down at Nate. Still his hands were secured to his throat and without another thought on the matter she twisted the knife in making the big guy let out a sharp cry of pain, his hands finally dropping away from Nate's neck. Once his hands were free they instantly scrambled to get a hold of her as he began the struggle to remove her, and the knife, from his back. But Abbie had locked herself on to him tight and as he flung her around she took out the knife and plunged it back into his back this time forcing him to his knees. The big guy started to sway and Abbie wondered if he was planning something else when without warning he collapsed backwards, pining her between the floorboard and his body.

The abruptness of the impact had knocked the wind out of her and as she listened to Nate's coughing she felt jealous as her lungs begged her to take in a breath. A few seconds later Nate came into view, his hand on his throat, as he bent down to help her push the large, and now very dead, man off of her.

"What are you doing? This is no time to relax," he rasped.

"Now is that anyway to talk to the girl who just saved your ass?"

"You hit me with a potato."

Taking his outstretched hand he helped her to her feet.

"It could be worse. You could be dead right now."

Nate opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by the groan of the guy who Abbie had knocked out with the door.

"That could still be a possibility. Come on."

Reaching out he took her hand and started towards the busted window.

"Hold on."

Dropping his hand Abbie hesitantly made her way back over to the lifeless body that still held her knife. Abbie could've cared less about the damn thing; she honestly didn't want it anymore but she didn't have a choice in taking it really. If she left it behind the cops would surely find it and the only fingerprints on it were her own. She placed it back in its holster in her boot and went back over to Nate who had waited patiently enough by the window.

"Alright all we have to do is make our way across the roof and head over there to where the hotel is and from there take a taxi to the marina."

He helped her through the window and waited a few minutes for her to steady herself as she tried to find secure footing.

"Sounds easy enough," she breathed. "But how do you know which one Sully's at? There are hundreds of marinas around here."

"He told me."

"Oh…obviously."

She followed behind him focusing on her footsteps as she fought not to look down. Every time she did it seemed the ground was flying up to meet her and right away her stomach would do flips.

"You're awfully quiet back there?" Nate teased sneaking a peek behind him to see her, green, with her arms out for balance.

"You act like I talk a lot."

"You're kidding? You haven't shut up since I met you."

Nate swore he could feel holes burning into the back of his skull only making his smile grow.

"I'd be careful if I were you. I could push you off the roof."

"You wouldn't do that-"

"Oh no?" she interrupted voice coy.

"Nope; I'm too charming."

She laughed behind him.

"God you're a cocky bastard."

He decided to leave that last comment alone. It just felt good to be bullshitting and to not have the Jolly Green Giants hands around his throat anymore.

"Alright here we are."

Standing at the edge of the last building closest to the hotel Nate looked down and around the building, scoping out the area for anymore of Golomya's men in black and a quick and easy way down. Glancing over in Abbie's direction he cussed under his breath as he realized her off-white tee shirt was dotted with blood.

"You couldn't have gone with a black shirt today, could you?"

In a way he had meant it to be light and teasing but at the same time…

Letting out a heavy sigh he ran a hand through his hair, throat dry and sore, his eyes scanned around for a vendor that was hopefully selling tee shirts. Off in the distance he could hear the police sirens drawing closer to their location. They needed to get out of there fast but with Abbie's shirt looking the way it did he knew they wouldn't get far. He was still looking for a damn vendor when he'd come across the fire escape on the west side of the building.

"There's our way down."

No one had paid them any attention as they came down the fire escape. They had even seamlessly molded into the crowd of people but apparently it hadn't been as seamless as a transition as he had thought. It seemed almost everyone was noticing the blood stains all over Abbie's shirt.

_Damn it. _

Normally there were vendors littered all over the cross streets trying to sell tourists cheap little items for more than they were worth but for the life of him Nate could not seem to find a damn one.

He'd just have to go with plan number two then.

Taking Abbie by the hand he pulled her in close and wrapped his arm strategically over the blood stains on her shirt. Catching on quickly she nuzzled herself into his side, the annoying sound of the buzzer going off signaling their arrival, as they entered the store.

* * *

><p><strong>In the next chapter you'll find out more about Vishnu's gem and also the actual beginning of the adventure! I have major plans for it and hopefully they come across as Uncharted sounding as possible :)<strong>

**Once more I'd love some feedback on what you guys are thinking and feeling so far! Thank you so much for reading!**

**~Much Love, Jeneane~**


	5. Hey Everyone!

**Hey Everyone! So I'm in the middle of writing chapter 5 and was trying to decide on where Nate and Abbie's adventures looking for the divine jewel of Kaustubha should take them when I thought maybe I would ask all of you to help me out :) I really want this to be a collaboration for the fans that love the series; to really make your guys ideas and opinions be an awesome factor in the story! **

**Since the jewel itself has to do with the Lord Vishnu in the Hinduism religion, I really wanted to keep it centered in countries that had these temples and such. I'll have a list down below and you guys give me the top four that you would like to see them at and also if you guys have any suggestions or places you would like to see them go I would be more than happy to oblige :) You're support is what keeps this story going and I adore you all for it! **

**Hope to hear from you guys soon! **

**Jeneane.**

* * *

><p><strong>India<strong>

**Nepal**

**Bangladesh**

**Indonesia**

**Sri Lanka**

**South Africa**

**Cambodia**

**Laos**

**Belize **

**Malaysia**

**Fiji**

**Singapore **


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you guys so much for your reviews as well as your picks for the countries they'll go too :) the first country is introduced in this chapter but the others are still a mystery so if you haven't suggested a place feel free to do so :) Also I'd like to apologize about posting WAY late. My computer died on me so I had to wait until I got my new one :( so I had a lot of backup considering this chapter which is probably why it's so long! Lol.**

**In this chapter you'll basically find out about Sully and Abbie's relationship and also, of course, about the main storyline and what they'll be hunting for!**

**This is a long one so grab some popcorn, soda or water, get comfy and ENJOY! :)**

* * *

><p><em>Where in the hell are they<em>

Taking another look out through the large cabin windows, Sully's eyes strained against the darkness outside as he tried to spot any movement on the docks, and of course there was none. Just like there hadn't been for over two hours now. He placed the cigar he'd been fondling for the same amount of time back between his lips and instantly he bit down on the worn down end; grinding his teeth into the thick and wet tobacco drenched paper.

Sully had started to pace the cabin once more his hands changing position as his eyes darted up at the window. Sully's eyes deceiving him with false movement every time.

She was with Nate; he was a good kid. Nate would keep her safe.

When Sully had looked out the window for what felt like the hundredth goddamn time he decided he needed to distract himself.

_Nate would keep her safe._

He brought his attention back down to the scattered contents of Golomya's file he'd taken. Without even thinking he took the cigar from his mouth and held it back tightly between his fingers. Leaning against the table he tried to focus on everything that was in front of him but he couldn't make out a goddamn thing. He didn't know who the hell this Vishnu was (only that there was a _very_ large jewel involved) or what the four, thick, leather bound journals and papers had to do with it.

Nate was always the brains behind this sort of crap. To this day Sully was always amazed at how easily the kid could put two and a thousand together and come out with a million odds. The kid was probably the smartest person Sully knew who also had the worst luck he'd ever seen.

Opening up one of the thick leather bound journals he let out an amused snort as he read aloud the owners' name:

"Sir Francis Drake. You always pop up somewhere you old bastard," he mumbled to himself.

It seemed that Golomya hadn't been lying; Nate would definitely get a kick out of this.

As he began to try and make some sense of the journal, that was looking more like a log book, he heard the sliding glass door open behind him. Sully dropped the book and spun himself around quickly, right hand going for his Wes 44, knowing damn well if whoever came in had a gun on him he was as good as dead already.

Instead he was greeted by the sight of Abbie and Nate, who was sliding the door shut behind him.

"Easy Sully," Nate spoke.

He seemed to be happy about something and from the pouting look on Abbie's face, and the good awful t-shirt she was wearing; he was willing to bet that had something to do with it.

"Next time you think you two could be more vocal with your entrance? Would give a guy some peace of mind."

Letting out a heavy sigh and placing his hands loosely on his hips Sully gave them a quick glance over. They both looked worse for wear; equally sharing in what looked like some minor cuts and bruises that were settling in on their arms. What he couldn't understand was why Abbie was wearing such a hideous t-shirt. It was two sizes too big, hanging just a little past her knees, and had a picture of a very tan large woman in a very tiny bikini on the front of it.

"This your idea?" Sully asked him pointing at the shirt.

"He refused to pick out a different one," Abbie growled.

A sly grin spread across Nate's face as he held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Hey, hey now that shop keeper was pushing this one on me."

"He was not you overgrown man child!"

Chuckling he shook his head. For a brief second he thought he was going to have to break them up like earlier when he realized with a start, as he watched them continue on, that they were flirting. Sully would've preferred them to go back to trying to rip each others' heads off. Annoyance coursed through him as he went to interrupt them when his eyes finally spotted Abbie's shirt she'd been wearing earlier, now dirty, clenched tight in her hand with the unmistakable spots of old blood. The minute his brain registered what his eyes had seen his pulse quickened as he rushed forward, not caring that he had interrupted their banter, as he lightly grabbed her by her shoulders and began to examine her.

A sickening combination of worry and rage flew through him as he looked at her more closely; noticing now the light swelling of the left side of her face and the blue hew of a bruise starting at the corner of her eye.

"Goddamn it Nate what happened?" he snapped at the kid his tone filled with venom.

Under different circumstances Sully would've immediately apologized; knowing that he had no right to take it out on the kid. But he couldn't find the words as a wounded look crossed Nate's face as the rage still lingered underneath.

"We had to deal with a couple of Golomya's guys head on. I made sure she was okay Sully-"

"And this is what you call okay?" he snarled as he motioned to her face.

"Jesus Christ Sully I'm okay!" Abbie pushed his hand away from her as she took a step back towards Nate; defending him. "Nate saved my ass twice today and risked his own one of those times to do so. So show a little more gratitude and be less insulting."

Nate had never seen Sully so shocked before in his life. Sure there was that one time in Sri Lanka with the barmaid but this was different. He'd never seen Sully act more like a father figure then he had just been a few seconds ago and even though the verbal attack had been sudden, Nate had understood it.

The small cabin filled with silence as they all stared at each other.

"Does this thing have a shower?" she asked him startling Sully from his thoughts.

"Ugh yeah it's just down the small hallway and the only door to your right."

"Mind if I use it?"

"You don't even have to ask Abbie."

Giving his shoulder a light squeeze she unexpectedly hugged him. It only took Sully a brief moment before he wrapped his arms around her and gently patted her back before they pulled apart.

"Thanks Sully."

Moving past him towards where he had directed her she turned back midway and asked, "We probably won't be able to go back to Nate's will we?"

"With Golomya's goons no doubt looking for us, yeah I'd say that'd probably be a stupid idea on our part," Nate answered. "Why you ask?"

"Oh I don't know just that…I have no clothes to change into."

"You have that shirt."

Scolding him she shot back, "I meant the ones I actually like."

"No worries Abbie. I keep spare clothes for Nate and myself just in case situations like this happen."

"You guys must be super popular."

Shooing her towards the bathroom Sully replied, "I'll bring you some clothes in a minute."

She looked back one last time at the two men standing in the cabin, just wanting to make sure that they were there, before she headed into the bathroom and shut the door behind her.

* * *

><p>It had been a little over an hour now since Abbie had gone in the shower and Nate was already on his second beer. Placing the now empty Deus Equis bottle by the sink he moved down to the mini fridge and pulled out another; twisting the cap off and taking a sip from the bottle in one smooth motion.<p>

He couldn't stand the taste of Sully's beer but he knew better then to complain about it. The last time he had Sully had snatched it from his hands and barked about how if he didn't like it he didn't have to drink it. This was all well and true, which was why Nate took another sip and fought not to shiver at the taste. This stuff really made him miss the Red Stripe Sully had become obsessed with on their last trip to Jamaica. He didn't give a damn really what he was drinking as long as it was alcoholic and would make the dull ache in his throat fade.

Earlier he'd raided Sully's cabinets for the usual whiskey he kept behind the Crisco but found nothing but a tiny bit in the bottle not even enough to fill a shot glass. He'd lifted it out of the cabinet and held it up to Sully as evidence, his eyebrow cocked, as he asked, "Seriously? You were too lazy to finish off the rest of the bottle?"

"That's my best stuff. You don't just down that kind of stuff kid; you savor it."

He sat the bottle down on the counter.

"Yeah well not even a mouse could get drunk off of what's left in here."

Taking a longer sip he grimaced as a light hum of pain went through his neck as he swallowed the liquid down. Involuntarily his hand shot up to his throat, rubbing it, annoyance filled him as he realized the pain would no doubt get worse.

"Hey Nate, would you mind grabbing me one of those?"

"Yeah sure."

Leaning down Nate opened up the mini fridge again, grabbed a beer, and set it down in front of him.

"Thanks."

He took his seat down across from him at what was the cabins kitchen table and began to make himself comfortable. He tried to go back to the copied pages of what was no doubt an important piece of this puzzle but Nate only knew a few words in Hindu. Certainly not enough to be anywhere close to transcribing what was in front of him. Nate let out a sigh of frustration as he pushed the papers aside and aimed to focus on some that he could read; not even touching the maps that were in front of him. As he shuffled some of the papers he noticed the wet rag he had used earlier to clean himself with had been set down on of the other Hindu copied journal entries.

"Damn it," he muttered.

Grabbing the rag he threw it back into the sink.

Sully eyed the kid warily as Nate took another long pull from the beer and went back to trying to sort out whatever was on the pages. They hadn't spoken since Abbie had gone to take a shower and was no doubt using all of his hot water.

For awhile he hadn't known what to say to the kid, which between them had been a first, but when he'd noticed the slight bruising of fingerprints beginning to blossom on Nate's neck…he'd never felt more like an asshole in his entire life.

Of course Nate had protected her and in return she had obviously protected him.

Shaking his head in disappoint at himself Sully twisted off the cap of his beer and took a swig before he spoke.

"I'm sorry kid."

Nate looked up at him, a mixture of amusement and confusion on his face.

"For what?"

"For yelling at you earlier. You didn't deserve that Nate. I was just so riled up when I saw her face and the dried blood-"

Nate waved him off.

"Don't worry about it Sully I understand. You were worried about her."

"I am gonna worry about it kid." Sully leaned forward and set his beer back down on the table. "I was so caught up in thinking she was hurt that I hadn't stopped to think about if _you_ were alright."

"Quite it Sully your gonna make me blush."

That got Sully to chuckle.

"But I know what you mean and I'm alright."

Leaning back into the booth's cushioned seats Sully finally felt like he could take an easy breath.

"So," Nate began, "How do you know Abbie exactly?"

He knew at some point this was going to come up but damn did it take him by surprise when Nate asked. Sully had thought he'd be ready to talk about it but looking at Nate he suddenly grew tired at the idea of walking down memory lane; especially a walk down _that_ lane.

"I knew her mother and father. I was more a friend of her mother's. Natalie and I had worked on a couple jobs together previously before Michael had ever come along."

Nate took a drink from his beer as he made himself comfortable; listening intently to him.

"But obviously you kept in touch?"

"Well for a couple years I didn't. After she had met Michael I felt like it was better for all of us if I gave them some privacy. I didn't hear from them for almost three years until one day I answered the phone and it was Natalie on the other end. I don't know how she had gotten my number but she always was one crafty woman." Sully smiled to himself at the memory. "Before I even got a word in she'd cussed me out for disappearing on her like that and in the same breath asked me to come over for lunch."

"Sounds like she was quite a woman."

"Oh she was Nate. She could hold her own with the best of them and was incredibly smart, not to mention she was downright beautiful. Anyways, when I got over to their new place I found out that her and Michael had gotten married and the biggest surprise-"

"Was Abbie," Nate guessed.

Sully gave him a nod of approval.

"Yup. Natalie came down the stairs with her and for a second I wanted to hightail it out of there. I'm not in to that whole mushy family stuff. Then Natalie placed her in my arms and introduced me to her; I'll always remember her eyes, sizing me up, and after a couple minutes I guess she thought I was alright because she smiled at me." He chuckled as he ran his thumb over his beer. "Abbie's got eyes just like her mother."

For a brief moment Sully lost himself in that memory; standing there in that living room with Natalie smiling over at him as he held Abbie for the first time. It had been a strange feeling, feeling so much joy for a kid, but in the back of his mind lingered that dark feeling that tried to ruin every good moment he had; making him feel he wasn't good enough. But he'd taken one look at Natalie, at her reassuring smile, and pushed it away.

"I'd hate to ask this but where are her parents?"

Nate's voice cut through the memory like a knife jarring Sully back into the present. He didn't want to talk about that night he'd lost her; Michael and Natalie had been good people. Clearing his throat he attempted to rush through it as fast as possible.

"Someone who had held a grudge had finally caught up with her. She and Michael were murdered and luckily Abbie had been staying the night over at a friend's house."

"Oh Jesus Sully I'm sorry for the both of you. After all of that though I would've thought you'd try to keep her out of this sort of life."

"Don't worry about it Nate. It was a long time ago and believe me I did try but when her mind is made up it's made up. She's just as stubborn as her mother," Sully grumbled.

A cheerless smile curled his lips as he stared absently down at the table with all the memories of Natalie flooding his mind. For some reason he thought of the job they'd done together back in Guatemala. It'd been unbearably hot and they'd been running low on water and somehow gotten lost but damn, getting lost in a forest had never been so much fun.

Sully tried to remind himself that it was just a memory, a damn good one, but it was in the past. But that cold ache he'd felt so long ago began to creep in and he struggled to bury it.

"Yeah no kidding," Nate snickered.

Taking his gaze from the table he focused on Nate. He'd said it with a humorous tone but the look on Nate's face was a dead giveaway. He was interested and not in the historical documents in front of him. Shaking his head Sully waved his hand wildly in front of him as if that would be enough to erase the idea from the kids mind.

"Oh no," Sully started.

"Oh no what?"

"I know what you're thinking Nate and don't even think about it."

Letting out an exasperated laugh Nate threw up his hands.

"Sully I really have no idea what you're talking about. You do remember to use your words, yeah?" Nate teased.

Nate was amused but completely lost by what Sully was trying to get across, and by his last comment had Sully's eyes squinting so tightly together in distaste they he could barely see them. Sully opened his mouth to respond when he was interrupted as Abbie came, almost skipping, into the room.

"Hi ya'll!"

Relaxing back into the cushion of the booth Sully wished he had gotten out what he wanted to say. Abbie looked between the two of them briefly before she made her way over to his cabinets and began to raid them.

"Got anything to eat in this floating bachelor pad?"

"Chips."

"Just chips?"

Bending down she opened up the mini fridge and instantly regretted it. She was able to make out the few cartons of Chinese food before a sickening smell hit her nose. Immediately she slammed the door shut as she stood up straight coughing back bile.

"Oh yeah sorry about that. Forgot that was still in there."

"Nice," she grumbled.

Nate of course was laughing. She sent a cold look his way as she shooed Sully to move down a little so she could sit.

Nate noticed then as she scooted herself comfortably into the booth that Sully had given her his spare t-shirt and sweats he'd left here a few months back when he'd stay over last time. To be honest he'd been hoping Sully would've given her one of his guayaberas to wear; so a small part of him was disappointed to see instead she was wearing one of his t-shirts. That all but lasted a few, very brief, milliseconds before he'd come to the conclusion that she looked good in his t-shirt.

"You guys find anything interesting while I was away?" Abbie asked as she lifted up some of the papers, looking at them briefly.

"I can't even tell you which way is up with some of these damn pages so hopefully you made some sense out of all this."

Sully directed the last at Nate as he took a quick swig from his beer.

"I was able to find out a few things. So far everything that I've been able to figure out keeps leading me back to the log books of the four explorers."

"That's good right? Means that there's something that we could use in one of these damn things."

Nate watched her closely as Abbie took a page Sully had tossed in his very large "reject" pile and began to look over its contents. Her face scrunched in concentration as she tried to make sense of what she saw.

"The better question here is what do these books have in common?"

"That's what I was trying to figure out and since you're finally out of your ridiculously long shower," Nate grabbed one of the books in question off of the table and handed it to her, "You can help us narrow it down."

He could've sworn she was already pouting.

"You mean you weren't done with the whole research thing yet?"

"Not even close. Why?"

Nate's eyes narrowed on her and a certain question popped into mind and immediately it had to be asked.

"You didn't take that long in the shower on purpose did you?"

"Maybe."

Sully let out a low chuckle beside her as Nate's face became somber.

Abbie rolled her eyes as she took the book he had handed to her earlier and carelessly flipped through its old pages.

"You gonna tell me what I'm even supposed to be looking for in here?"

She waved the log book at him before she placed it back on the table.

Setting his beer down Nate scooted forward making sure that he was facing both Sully and Abbie equally.

"First off, what all do you know about Vishnu exactly?"

"You mean besides the fact that he is a mythological god?"

"From what I've gathered so far that may not be exactly true."

A skeptical smile came across her face as she looked from him to Sully. She expected Sully to be looking at Nate like he was a nut job but instead, with his elbows on the table, he leaned in closer waiting for Nate to go on.

"You can't be taking this seriously, Sully?"

"You wouldn't even have to ask if you've seen some of the weird shit I've experienced."

Abbie shook her head lightly as she moved closer to the edge of the seat; any farther and she would have slid right off. She tapped her fingers just a little too frantically on top of some papers as she looked between them.

"Look this is cute and all but this stuff can't be real; the Kaustubha can't be real. The damn thing was created by the god's who churned the ocean creating fourteen treasures and Kaustubha was the fourth."

"And do you know who has it?" Nate asked amused.

"Vishnu does where he lives in the Ksheer Sagar, otherwise known as, 'the ocean of milk.' Because there are so many of those just lying around."

"Kid I hate to bring up a madman's words for advice but you can't take things so damn literally," Sully cut in.

Nate put a hand up to stop her next attempt at rationalizing and surprisingly she didn't fight him.

"Just hear me out alright?"

They both watched her as she looked between them; her tongue rolling around her mouth until finally she waved for him to continue, staying silent. It took Nate a minute to dig through the papers before he produced the one he'd needed. Once he had the paper describing Vishnu, he didn't hesitate to start reading it, just in case Abbie's silence didn't last much longer.

"My feet have lines forming a celestial standard, a royal parasol. On my chest are the lock of hair Beloved-of-Fortune and the shining jewel Treasure-of-the-Ocean. In my four hands are a conch, a lotus, a mace, and a bow. My arms are adorned with armlets. I wear a garland of shining diadem, and earrings shaped like sea monsters." He set the page down and quickly picked up a new one. "Now from what I've been able to make out from the rest of these was that all four of these explorers believed that this guy, and these objects, were real."

"That's great Nate but what does any of this have to do with Golomya and the jewel?" Sully asked.

Nate's lips pressed tightly in distaste as he took in a deep breath.

"Because he doesn't really care about the jewel, not really."

"How could he not care about something that would make him a millionaire?"

"Because-"

Nate started to answer him when Abbie did it for him; realization playing across her features.

"Because if Vishnu is real Sully that means the four things he is holding are real."

Sully looked between the two of them.

"Alright I can already see I'm the last one invited to the party again. Would one of you _enlighten_ me so we can speed this along?"

"All the four objects he has hold what is reported to have unrelenting power Sully. One has the power of illusion, the second of knowledge; the third said to be like a universal mind and the fourth focuses on creation. These four objects in his hands were said to express dominance over life granting absolute power-"

"So if a bad guy like Golomya got a hold of it," Sully murmured finally connecting the dots.

"Then he would be unstoppable," Nate agreed gloomily.

"Guys," Abbie had turned ghostly white as she licked her lips and glanced up from the table. She'd been riffling through everything on the table until she found a picture of Vishnu and flipped it over; trying to face it so both of the men could see. "If these objects are real then we have more to worry about then just that."

"More good news?"

Ignoring Sully she continued, locking eyes with Nate.

"The Lotus isn't just about the universal mind Nate; it's about _controlling_ them. The Lotus allowed Vishnu to create a peaceful mind and to also destroy forms of ignorance and to expel demons and errors. The bow doesn't just grant illusion but can make Hitler seem like Mother Teresa if you wanted. The mace, well, it dazzles and intoxicates the mind, basically inebriating it. Back when Vishnu had it, it was literally called the stupefier-of-the-mind; it destroys all that oppose it. Not to mention that the lock of hair Beloved-of-Fortune is said to symbolize fortune."

Leaning back in the booth Abbie tried to calm herself as she tried to understand why anyone would want something like this. If these things were really, honest to god real, why would any man want them? But for a man like Golomya this sort of thing would be perfect. World domination without even having to fight for it.

"Nate?"

She had spoken so low he'd barely been able to hear her.

"Yeah?"

"How close did those explorers come to finding these things?"

"That's the thing: all four of them apparently documented that apparently Vishnu was a man or that he at least had came down and joined the ranks of men to live among them. When he passed away they reportedly had incidences were zealots and king's tried to take possession of Vishnu's belongings, ending in chaos. So they divided up the four pieces and sent them off to other countries hoping to separate them far enough, and hidden enough, that over time everyone would forget their existence. Now each object has its own private temple that was built to protect each object."

"But they're scattered in these different locations?"

Nate shook his head.

"Oh yeah."

"Superstitious bugger," Sully growled as he placed his cigar in his mouth.

"In these notes it says that to find Vishnu's final resting place you have to first collect all four of the objects for his arms to present as tribute. Once inside it is said that he blesses you beyond measure."

"That still doesn't explain anything about the locations," Abbie said.

"I was getting there!" He made himself a little more comfortable in the seat before he continued. "All four of these guys have the locations written down in their log books."

"Sweet so we just have to write it down and go-"

Shaking his head Nate stopped him by lightly patting Sully on the shoulder.

"When has it ever been that easy?" he chuckled.

"A guy can dream."

Poking a finger at her book Abbie asked, "We have to read them, don't we?"

"Yeah but it shouldn't take long. There will only be four locations that they share the same. We'll just have to write down each location and go from there."

Sully leaned forward and quickly snatched up Drake's journal much to Nate's displeasure.

"Well I've got my book," Abbie began.

Getting up from the booth she made her way over to the small bench that faced out against the ocean and sat down.

"And I've got mine."

Raising his eyebrows Nate looked at the two books in front of him and back at Sully's one.

"What?"

"There's four of them and only three of us."

Sully leaned forward and patted him on the back.

"You can handle it."

"You're a real sweet soul you know that Sully."

* * *

><p>Nate's eyes felt like they were burning; he hadn't blinked in so long that they probably were.<p>

In what was only supposed to take an hour at the most had ended up stretching out into three, and so far, all he had come up with was at least three places that had showed up the same in all four logs. He'd ended up picking up Sully's after he had fallen asleep beside him. Even now the rhythmic sound of Sully's snoring reminding him how much he'd like to be asleep himself.

Nate let out a heavy sigh as he relaxed back into the cushions, running his hands over his face; it felt even better to stretch. Normally he would've taken the time to get up or maybe just look around a bit but when he'd ended up doing that earlier he'd almost fallen asleep. He hadn't even realized he was going to until Abbie had thrown a Cheeto at him.

A coffee mug was placed in front of him and seconds later the smell of finely made coffee drifted up too his nose.

"You look like you could use this."

Reaching out he happily took the mug, cautiously taking a sip. It tasted even better than it smelt. Looking up at her he gave her a small smile of gratitude as she sat down beside him, placing her mug down next to his.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

After his third sip of the coffee he looked over at her, a sly smile on his face, as she glanced at him a couple times until she realized he was staring.

"What?" she laughed.

"Where'd you learn to make coffee this good?"

Her eyes flicked over to Sully's slumbering form before she looked back at him.

"It took years to perfect it but after a long night of drinking, Sully was a mad man for his coffee; made him less grumpy."

Nate chuckled beside her as they both looked over at the slumbering man as he mumbled incoherently in his sleep.

"Oh yeah I definitely remember nights like those."

And Nate did.

When he was younger Sully had cut back a lot or at least waited until he was asleep before he had himself one too many but as Nate had gotten older neither of them really cared. Well, he did care on nights like the one they'd had in Jamaica. Something had gotten him so upset he'd drank his way through the bar, starting a fight with a few locals. Nate hadn't been surprised that Sully had been able to handle them with ease, what had pissed him off though was when he had to basically carry Sully up to his room later that night. He'd been rambling on and on about her eyes, they hadn't been sparkling like last time. Nate had thought he was just rambling; dreaming while awake and intoxicated, as he'd helped him up the stairs. But now…

Sitting there and looking over at Sully he wondered if all those times when he was seventeen and he'd left him for two days, and as he gotten older and they would do separate jobs, if the whole time, Sully had gone off to see Abbie. Everything had been moving so fast that Nate hadn't had any time to really think about the fact that Sully had kept her a complete secret from him; that that whole part of his life had never been shared with him when they had promised to never have any secrets.

Here was someone else who knew Sully their entire life. Who could share inside jokes with him and know things about him that only Nate had thought he'd known. An array of emotions erupted inside him all at once: betrayal and hurt being the strongest ones he felt.

The silence between them had grown heavy with neither one of them making a move to interrupt it or get back to reading the log books.

Reaching across him Abbie picked up the list they had made so far, showing how they'd only been successful with finding three of the four locations. The fourth one was either being illusive or was trying to wait her out until she became illiterate.

"Screw it I'm just going to start scanning through them and write down every name I see until I find one that matches."

While she'd been looking over the paper Nate had further slouched down into the cushion of the booth. His neck resting comfortably against the top of it when she turned to look at him.

"You won't find it like that."

"Oh yes because this is working so well," she replied sarcastically having drawn out the so.

Abbie allowed herself to look down at the treacherous books laid out in front of them and behind them were the miles of papers that they could barely understand. It could take who knows how many hours for them to find that one damn country along with the exact location of the temples. Letting out a groan she slammed her face down into the pages of her opened book: Nate chuckled as he stroked her back.

"We'll find it…eventually."

He left his hand on her back as he rubbed soothing circles, glancing at the books like they were the creature from the Black Lagoon. Nate realized then that his hand had ceased making the small circles, and was now resting on her waist. He removed his hand immediately and rested it back on his thigh as his feet began to dance wildly.

Lifting the book up with her Abbie reclined back until she was eye to eye with Nate.

"I'm really starting to get tired of reading Portuguese…and Spanish-"

Nate's eyes widened as his eyes caught something on the page. Taking the book from her hands he placed it down in front of him and read feverishly over the page letting out a laugh of success.

"Ha that's it!"

"What's it?"

"Sully! Sully wake up!"

He started to shake Sully so hard the older guy thought there was an earthquake going on. When Sully opened his eyes however he realized it was just Nate.

"What the hell are you going on about?" he grumbled his voice heavy with sleep.

"That's what I'd like to know too," Abbie joined in.

"I found it!"

"Found-"Sully's eyes widened. "You found all four locations?"

"How the hell did you do that so fast? You just saw my one page!"

Abbie was shocked as well as impressed.

Quickly Nate put down her book as he started to flip through another books page.

"Okay, okay no need to show me."

She snatched the book out from under him as she closed it and placed it in her lap. By the look in Nate's eyes she could tell he wanted to continue to look for the page. After a few more seconds he finally looked back at Sully giving him his full attention.

"I haven't found their exact locations just yet. You're still going to need to take these pages to your buddy Ivan up in New York for that."

"Jesus Nate isn't there anyone else we can take these too? You know how much I dislike the guy."

"I know you do Sully but we need him on this. Unless you know anyone else who can speak and read fluent Hindu all of the sudden."

"The man smells like rotten vegetables."

"Sully-"

Sully just waved him off.

"Alright I'll book a flight to leave tomorrow. What are you gonna do?"

Nate moved a couple papers around on the table until he produced a map. Laying it out in front of them he lifted a piece of paper from underneath one of the books.

"From what I was able to get from this it says that the first main temple is hidden along the river of Rawang in Malaysia. I figured I'd start to head that way and scope out the area until you call with what Ivan your favorite smelly vegetable is able to come up with."

They all sat there in silence; the hum of anticipation electrifying the air as they looked from one another.

"So…we're gonna do this, right?" Abbie asked, excitement laced in her voice.

"Hell yeah!"

Nate and Abbie laughed, both excited to begin this adventure, but more importantly were ready to get some sleep. All that ended when Sully leaned heavily into the table, his face set in harsh lines.

"Whoa you don't seriously think you're coming along do you?"

"After what I just went through Sully there is no way I'm leaving this empty handed. Your damn right I'm coming with you guys."

"Abigail-"

_Abigail? _Nate thought as he looked at her amused. Then he remembered what was going on and quickly dropped his smile.

"-This isn't some goddamn jewel heist out of some guys' house-"

"I know that Sully-"

"Do you? Because I don't hear a lot of common sense coming out of you here. You could die Abbie!"

"I'm as good as dead already Sully. You honestly think that Golomya doesn't have his guys out there trying to track us down? No matter what I am going to be in danger; let's be realistic about this."

"She has a point Sully," Nate added.

This exchange between the two of them was becoming hard to watch. Sully's face was so red Nate thought for a second he wasn't breathing.

Turning to him, Sully pointed and shouted, "You stay the hell out of this!"

Abbie had had just about enough.

Getting up from the booth she slammed her hands down hard on the table causing it to shake and the coffee to spill from the cups.

"Goddamn it Sully I am going end of discussion! Nate I'll see you in the morning."

Quickly she turned and made her way down the hallway leaving the two men to sit at the table stunned. In a way Nate was happy the discussion was finally over. They had a game plan and he could finally get to sleep but at the same time…

He watched Sully closely as he got up from the booth, made his way over to the small loveseat (the only other seat he had in the whole boat) and sat down trying to get comfortable. The sudden sound of the bedroom door slamming shut making him jump.

He was grateful this time that he wasn't the one in trouble with a girl.

* * *

><p><strong>As always, I'm dying to know how you guys felt about the chapter! <strong>

**Also do you guys prefer long or short chapters?**

**Let me know if you have any questions :)**

**~Much Love, Jeneane~**


	7. Chapter 6

**This chapter is sort of like a filler for the next chapter but hopefully still just as good. Nate and Abbie are officially alone now without Sully (but of course he'll be back just don't know when ha). It's adventure time people! I also put in a few UC references from the game and one of my all-time favorite lines from the multiplayer. Let's see if you find it teehe. **

**It also kind of plays on the will they/won't they type thing going on. **

**I'll let you lovely's be the judge :) as always ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Nate was up a lot earlier than he originally would've liked (it being 6:28 in the morning) and was also doing something he hardly ever did: making breakfast.<p>

Sully had been the one to wake him up just before he had left to catch his plane, told him that he had booked Abbie and him two tickets to Malaysia and that their plane left at nine a.m., and not too be late. Nate had still been groggy when Sully had told him he was leaving to catch his flight; that had been enough to rouse him from whatever sleep was left, causing him to jump to his feet not caring how unbalanced he was.

In perfect timing the timer to the oven went off. He let the spatula rest on the side of the pan as he put on an oven mitt and proceeded to take out the tatter tots. Nate couldn't help but feel somewhat proud of himself; they had turned out a nice flaky golden brown not burnt like last time. Now it was time to begin to fix the tortillas.

Pulling two out of the bag he moved over to the left side of the stove, turned it on, and began to heat the tortillas just as Abbie appeared from the back room. He allowed himself to spare a glance in her direction and watched as she did a big stretch, her eyes still heavy from sleep. Her wavy hair was a mess, definitely bed head material, as some of them were wound into tight curls. It seemed her hair didn't know if it was wavy or curly this morning and to be quite honest Nate could've cared less as she padded herself over to him at the stove.

The small room was filled with the appetizing smell of breakfast. It wasn't what she had expected to be greeted with when Nate woke her up but she was not going to complain. He must've caught her surprise though as he shot her a pleased smile and continued to flip one of the tortillas over. Abbie leaned against the counter as her eyes hungrily surveyed what he'd made.

"You look so surprised."

Nate's voice jolted her and her stomach from their inappropriate gawking. She felt like a food pervert.

"I am. You've made-what is this exactly?"

She motioned from the tatter tots down to what looked like a large scrambled omelet.

"It's a breakfast burrito," Nate replied beaming like he had just done something important.

"Sweetie breakfast burritos are normally made with actual potatoes not tatter tots."

"Well Sully doesn't have potatoes lying around here only tatter tots. Besides these are way more delicious than potatoes could ever hope to be," he replied, picking up a tot and throwing it in his mouth for added affect.

Abbie chuckled; shaking her head lightly, as she watched him delicately fold the corners of the tortilla so as not to break it.

"Fair enough."

"That tatter tot was hot."

Abbie looked up at him then and immediately burst into laughter. He was trying to cool down his mouth, his tongue hanging partially out, and his eyes watering.

"Do you need some water?"

He shot her a questioning look as he tried to decide if she was being serious or not.

"You know I have been slaving over this hot stove all morning to make you breakfast, "he teased, his voice lilted with a whine. "The least you can do be a little more appreciative."

With her arms still crossed and her body leaning comfortably back into the counter she asked, "You've been waiting to use that haven't you?"

"Yeah, just never had a chance to use it."

The sound of tin foil rustling brought her attention back down to the food. Her features grew heavy with a frown as she watched him roll the burritos tightly in the foil and took them over to a backpack lounging in the booth that they had all occupied last night.

"I wanted to eat that you know," she pouted pointing at where her burrito had been a few seconds ago.

"I know and you can when we get in the car. We'll need to hit a store too pick up a few things before we leave and get you some clothes. Unless, of course, you enjoy wearing my clothes."

Abbie struck a pose.

"Well I do look damn good in them."

In Nate's opinion she did; she looked damn cute in his t-shirt and sweats. Mainly because he knew they were his but he didn't voice it, he kept it too himself.

Abbie's confidence faltered just a little as she realized she had been hoping he would voice his attraction and when he didn't she could feel embarrassment begin to burn in her cheeks. Tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear she realized then that her hair was mess of wave and tangles.

_Oh god!_ She thought as she sprinted back towards the bathroom praying that Sully had a brush in sight.

"Abbie whatever it is your doing you gotta hurry it up! We gotta schedule to keep."

"Don't rush me!"

_Speaking of schedule…_

Nate looked down at his wrist watch and noticed that it was already past seven o'clock. Normally time seemed to move depressingly slow but now it seemed that it was crushing in on them. He wondered for a moment if maybe the universe was trying to tell him something, that there was no time for delaying, but that was just silly. It was probably just the adrenaline of the new venture he was about to start putting his brain in overdrive.

_And the fact I gotta deal with Abigail,_ he chuckled to himself having used her full name.

He could hear the soft sound of water running in the bathroom and figured he had probably better take a seat. From Nate's past experience with women he knew there was no such thing as any female being ready in less than five minutes.

Sitting down on the on the loveseat Nate pressed himself into the side of it, leaning his arm against it, as his imagination began to take him. He'd always been a huge fan of history and finding lost treasures but this…this was something completely different. He mused over what they could possibly find; the Treasure-of-the-Ocean or Kaustubha alone was worth millions and from what Nate had gathered and these were unexplored temples, unlike the temples in Egypt he loved so much. These were new, uncharted, places that hadn't been discovered before and he, Nathan Drake, would be the first. Along with Abbie of course.

The fact that this was all being spurred on by a crazy Russian billionaire didn't have too much to do with it just sorta helped push him along a lot faster than he would've liked.

No time to enjoy the scenery.

As Abbie came back into the room, twisting her hair into a loose bun, Nate took back his former statement. At least there was a certain scenery he could enjoy.

"Where's Sully?"

"Oh he uh left awhile ago; had an early flight out to New York."

Was it disappointment that flashed across her face? The unhappiness that he thought he saw was quickly masked away by her face toning-down until it was as somber as ever, reminding him strangely of the same look that had been on Sully's face.

_Do me a favor and just…just watch out for her, will yeah kid?_

_You don't even have to ask Sully._

Sully had given him a look of gratitude as he squeezed Nate's shoulder before unexpectedly taking him into a tight embrace.

_You be safe Nate._

_You know I will be. _

_Yeah. See you kids soon._

"I just realized," Abbie began tearing him from the days earlier memory as she started putting on her shoes, "I'm going to be alone with you-"

"Oh yeah look, I know I'm irresistible but please, refrain from swooning."

"Ha! You're funny. No but seriously I realized I know nothing about you and I'm going to be with you every single day. You could be completely full of yourself-oh wait, I already figured that out."

Nate feigned laughter; leaning forward with his hand flamboyantly placed on his chest.

"It's the hair," he concluded stroking down the sides.

This time Abbie did laugh as Nate went and picked up the backpack, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Do you have any fake passports?"

Abbie almost choked as her laughter came to a halt.

"Uhm no. Should I?"

"Don't worry about it for now we'll just use your real one and get you some fake ones later."

Heading for the door Nate considered who exactly would be good to contact to get them some I.D.s and passports not to mention guns. As he opened the boats sliding glass door he moved to let Abbie go by.

"Seriously though no swooning."

He had to fight not to laugh and was surprised that his voice had come out as monotone as it had. By the look on Abbie's face she was buying it up until he couldn't hold it in anymore and cracked a smile. Instantly his arm was greeted by her fist as a brilliant smile brightened her face.

"Dick," was all she responded with as she moved her way past him and out towards the entrance of the docks.

* * *

><p>The trip to the department store had been as unenjoyably routine as any other normal trip to a clothing store would've been except this time he had gone with Abbie. It hadn't made it any worse or any better. Shopping was pretty low on the list of exciting things that Nate liked to do. He'd thought when they got there that he was going to have to bout with her to not take too long; in the end he had ended up being the one who had taken the longest, not being able to decide if he should buy just all the same color Henley's or mix it up with different colors.<p>

After they had paid for their new clothes and luggage Nate had driven straight to the airport which, had turned out to be lucky for them seeing as how Sully's nine a.m. flight had turned into an eight thirty-five a.m. flight. Sully always was lousy at keeping time.

The flight to Malaysia was going to be about roughly a thirty-two hour flight with a stop in San Francisco and an all-night stop in Tokyo. It was going to be on long ass two days and he hoped he wasn't going to be stuck behind the terror twins the whole flight.

The sign overhead lit to life followed by annoying ting of a noise letting them known it was time to fasten their seatbelts. All around him he could hear a mass of tiny clicks as all the passengers complied; most of their conversations never stopping. The girl off to his right barely taking a breath as she continue to talk at what sounded like a thousand words per minute to the guy next to her. If it was her boyfriend Nate instantly felt sorry for the guy hoping she had other…qualities that made her worth it.

He moved to lean back and get comfortable for the flight when the back of his chair was greeted with spastic kicks that jerked his body awkwardly forward. The sounds of the terror twins' joyful screams sounded behind him. Nate took a second to glance behind him to see their mother, looking beyond exhausted, trying to get them under control. She shot Nate a tight smile of apology as she continued her struggle to silence them.

Even though the plane was crowded, the air mustier than usual (probably do to the bad mixture of dozens of feminine products, sweaty men, and the stale scent of cigarette odor), and the screaming children Nate would've rather been here than anywhere else.

Being cramped and surrounded by passenger's meant that nothing could come up behind them unannounced.

Ever since they had departed from the marina Nate had felt like they had been followed, eyes watching them closely. The feeling had been so intense the middle of his back began to itch making him wish he could carry a weapon. It had only grown worse as he and Abbie had stood in line waiting to hand over their tickets and board the plane. Nate had repeatedly scanned every face and every space he could see of the airport, unconsciously pulling Abbie closer to him.

In a way Nate had felt like maybe his paranoia was getting the best of him but he had no doubt that Golomya was trying to find a way to get them. In Nate's experience crazy assholes like Golomya somehow magically popped up when you least expected it; when you were vulnerable and your guard down. He wouldn't ever give the bastard the satisfaction.

A light shove went through the cabin of the plane making Nate's body lurch forward a bit. He easily righted himself; getting back to the comfortable position he had in his chair. The plane was picking up a good amount of speed as it made its way down the runway and in a matter of minutes he knew they would be up in the air.

Nate had always loved to fly; it gave him extra hours to catch up on all the sleep he had missed while on a job, the flight attendants babied him, they never complained about him asking for a ton of peanuts, and they helped him steer clear of bad guys who could want him dead. It seemed, however, that Abbie did not share in those same thoughts.

Nate focused in on Abbie as laughter began to bubble up his throat. Her teeth were clinched with anxiety as her fingernails dug into the seats armrests.

"Fear of flying I take it?"

When she turned to look at him he felt his laughter dissipate. It was a blend of terror and almost being near the edge of sheer craze but when the plane began to lift up into the air, the terror won out as panic quickened her breathing.

"It's not a fear," she spat. "I just don't like being in anything that goes thousands of feet into the air and can plummet down, crash, and split my body into a million, tiny, insignificant pieces that no one can ever find-"

The more Abbie talked the more frantic her words became, her voice quivering, making it excruciating for Nate to listen too.

"So is that a yes?"

Abbie shot him another look but this one didn't hold any threat of crazy in it. She reminded him of a wet kitten; scared and needing just a smidgen of love.

_Aw kitty got wet…_

Chuckling he said, "Alright come on let's talk about something-"

"What? Why?"

"To get your mind off of flying and because you're starting to wig me out."

"What a charmer you are!" she mumbled mirthlessly her eyes darting in Nate's direction before going back to staring forward in military fashion.

"Come on I'll even let you ask me anything you want. But only one so you gotta make it a good one."

He could see the beginnings of her spirited smile. Nate gave himself a silent pat on the back until turbulence shuddered through the cabin's hold practically sending Abbie over the edge.

"Easy, easy," he soothed. He placed a comforting hand on her arm letting her know he was there and she was okay. "It's just turbulence."

Nate couldn't have cared less about the turbulence. He was used to it and found it a normal part of his regimen. It had even rocked him to sleep like a baby a few times on some long trips like this one.

As soon as the, 'fasten your seatbelt' light went off Nate quickly undid his and turned as comfortably in the confining seat as he could to look at her. Abbie just stared at him like he was nuts.

"Come on face me."

For a minute Nate thought that she was just not going to budge. Finally, after taking in a deep breath, she took off her seatbelt and turned to face him. As she adjusted herself in her set Nate realized what a bad idea this might turn out to be. He hadn't taken into consideration how boxed in they both were nor how close that had put them; not until she had finally looked up at him and they were barely inches apart.

It was, happy he had used Sully's mouthwash this morning, close.

"See not so bad is it?"

Their direct eye contact and fierce whispering was too much in a confined space but after a while Nate had been able to block it all out. That was until her fingers delicately curled around Sir Francis Drake's ring, part of her hand resting on his chest, causing his pulse to pick up speed.

He had to fight the urge to tuck a not so loose strand of hair behind her ear; looking for any excuse really just to touch her back. Even if her touch wasn't intentional like his.

It was called self-control and believe it or not he had some.

"Can I cash in my one question now?"

Abbie dropped her hand away from his chest and fought to keep eye contact even though it was becoming hard. Quickly Nate switched gears picking up Drake's ring and studied it for a brief second like it was going to tell him something new.

"Depends on what it is," he shot back voice light with mischief.

She gave him a dense look.

"You told me earlier I could ask one question about _anything_. Are you a liar, Mr. Drake?"

Nate's face dropped in surprise making her smile grow wider.

"No, Miss Williams, I am not."

"Okay then tell me the story behind that."

Abbie pointed to the ring in his fingers. Nate was amused.

"Well what do you wanna know?"

"How did you get it?"

"That's a long story."

There was that dense look again.

"It's a long flight I think we have plenty of time."

"Fair enough."

Nate wondered where exactly he should begin the story and what parts he should leave out but a strange thing happened; his brain didn't want to sensor any of it. He found himself wanting to speak openly with Abbie without holding any information back and that worried him. He didn't know her well enough even if she was a close family friend of Sully's. Nate had learned a long time ago that even people you thought would never turn on you, could, and most definitely would if the right price was involved. It was just how people worked when it came to money.

"I got it from a Sir Francis Drake exhibit they were having back in Cartagena back when I was fourteen. That's also where I first met Sully. I, uh, lifted the key from Sully's wallet that he had made to get into the case."

"Wait," she laughed, "You mean to tell me you stole something that Sully was going to steal…before he did_ and_ used what he'd paid to have made?"

"Yeah."

Abbie burst into hysterical laughter which she tried to stifle by covering her mouth with her hands only making it sound muffled.

"That is too funny. But wait why was Sully there trying to get Francis Drake's ring?"

"He was working for a client; a woman to be specific." Nate knew the woman well and could recall her snide, malicious, features better than he would've liked but she was a thing of the past: Far,_ far_ in his past. "In the end Sully ended up saving me."

"Why'd he have to save you?"

"The client really wanted the ring."

Nate watched as realization sparked in her eyes with her hands finding his ring again.

"Then I'm glad Sully turned on that psycho bitch. You're probably prettier anyways."

Abbie's last words had been teasing but Nate could still hear the venom from her earlier words. Leaning back against her chair confusion furrowed her brow.

"What I don't understand Nathan-"

Nate was tickled and a little stunned at the use of his full name.

"Nathan?"

She rolled her eyes.

"What I don't understand Nate-"she corrected, "Is why did you want the ring in the first place? At fourteen? And what the hell were you doing in Columbia by yourself at fourteen?"

Ignoring all her other questions he chose to just answer one.

"It's a family heirloom of sorts," he protested.

Abbie puckered her lips as she thought it over before shaking her head.

"No, Drake never had any children."

"That we know of," Nate replied smugly. "He was also supposed to be dead in 1596 but that wasn't true either."

Looking at him with a playful, skeptical look Abbie conceded.

"True but I want a DNA test."

"What?" he laughed. "There's no DNA to test."

She shrugged.

"Well I guess that just makes you family by association or a big fat liar!"

"My mouth is not fat it's nicely proportioned to my face."

"I call your birthright a lie and the only thing you care about is your mouth being fat?"

"Hey you're the one who called me pretty."

"You're so conceited it's ridiculous," she snorted.

"Comes with the territory."

"What territory?"

They both started laughing, maybe just a little too loud, because the thousand words per minute girl turned around and told them to shush, her face scrunched in annoyance. Nate couldn't believe they had just been told to be quiet by motor mouth.

"Well we uh better get some rest. We'll be in Malaysia before you know it and then they'll be no time for us to rest."

Turning back around in her seat Abbie sighed, "Lovely."

For the rest of the flight she watched in amusement as Nate got hit on by the flight attendants, who awarded him with peanuts every time he smiled.

It was like taking candy from hormonal teenagers.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? <strong>

**The next chapter will definitely go back to the fast pacing since, of course, we can't forget about Golomya and Nate's horrible luck that he always seems to have, poor guy. I'm also writing in a special character for someone via request :) I'm sure it'll be a pleasant surprise (hopefully) for some of you. Think theif lol**

**Per usual I am dying to know how you guys are feeling about this and also Nate and Abbie's relationship. Who knows things could change.**

**~Much Love Jeneane~**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone :) So this chapter is definitely getting back to the action based part of the story. Of course I also had to bring in Nate's awful luck that he seems to always have. It's like a strange 50/50. **

**Is it weird that when I think chase/fight scene I listen to techno music? Deadmau5 and Boyz Noize respectfully. This chapter is also the introduction the character that I was asked to bring in :) **

**I made this one a long chapter so it gives you guys plenty to tide you over until I have the next chapter up :)**

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

><p>Abbie knew she probably looked like any other American tourist, gawking up at all the buildings, her mouth agape as she watched Japanese ads go across the many giant buildings. Nate had walked off and was now standing on the edge of the sidewalk talking furiously into his phone. Whoever it was was causing his face to have little mood swings: one minute he seemed content, laughing into the phone and the next his brow was furrowed into deep seeded annoyance. She only spared him the occasional glance just to make sure he was still around but her attention was all for the Japanese buildings that surrounded her.<p>

Even though Abbie wished for her first time visiting Japan she'd been able to see some of the old villages and castles she'd heard so much about. But instead she would have to make do with the city, which she was more than happy to do.

Every other building was lit up with neon signs, others hanging over atop entrances, and to direct you to your destination. It reminded her off New York with so many people passing by and every single one of them walking briskly, completely consumed with getting to where they needed to be. But of course, even though Abbie absolutely loved New York, it had nothing on this.

Japan was breathtaking.

She could feel a presence at her back and without turning around knew Nate had joined back up with her. Abbie was just a little too enraptured with her surroundings at the moment to acknowledge him.

It had been Nate's idea to go out and get some local dinner. It was proving most difficult since they had landed at around eleven o'clock at night and most places they kept going to were already closed. Well, besides strip joints with a very extensive menu but they both quickly decided it would only be a last resort thing if they _really_ couldn't find anything else. When they had made their first stop in San Francisco they'd only had to kill about two hours before they were back on an eleven hour plan ride. So once they'd finally gotten to Japan Abbie had insisted that since they had to wait over six hours for the flight to Malaysia that they at least walk around for a while. Her ass would surely appreciate it.

She felt rude for ignoring the man at her back and instinctively moved back until they were both arm in arm.

"First time in Tokyo?" Nate asked watching a very impressive Coca- Cola ad.

"That obvious, huh?"

They began walking looking for the ever eluding restaurant. Neither of them moved to continue with conversation, which Abbie didn't mind at all. She actually quite preferred it. The less time she had to focus on a conversation the more she could focus on everything that was around her.

She probably wasn't being much help towards finding them dinner.

Shoving his hands in his pockets Nate scoped out for a vendor or any place that still had an open sign. His stomach was going to start voicing its displeasure and the conversation he had just had over the phone had only added to it. Pretty soon he was going to become cranky, especially if his stomach wasn't sated.

The companionable silence stretched out around them as they continued to pass by vendors and stands selling articles of clothing, books, and novelty items. Abbie's favorite had been a man who looked to be selling nothing but old Japanese samurai swords and admittedly she wanted one. Until she reminded herself that this was not a vacation and that their purpose lied elsewhere.

"What did Sully mean about how this is not another jewel heist?"

At first he thought she hadn't heard him but just as he was going to ask her again, slower this time and much louder, she turned and gave him her full attention.

"Probably because that's what, I don't know, my specialty is I guess."

"Specialty? I thought that was blowing your eyebrows off."

Abbie felt her face heat up in embarrassment as she pretended to laugh.

"Out of everything you remember that?"

"Sharp as a tack," he replied, his index finger lightly tapping the side of his head.

Abbie rolled her eyes in response while they passed by a few more shops silence beginning to overtake them.

"So is this where you were hoping the comment about your eyebrows would dissolve the previous question from memory?" he inquired. "Because you gotta remember I'm packing an awesome memory."

"Is that all you're packing?" she baited casting a quick glance in his direction. Silently cursing himself Nate continued to play it cool. "You know you are the nosiest person I have ever met-"

"And you are still avoiding my question."

She had the urge to throw up her hands but resisted.

"There isn't much to tell. I normally get called in to steal things from museums or ridiculously wealthy people's houses. I've never done the whole exploring all over the world for lost treasure or artifacts, type of thing before."

"Aw so you're like a baby?

"What?"

Nate decided to hang a left at the next cross street sending them into what surprisingly was a very packed street. He had to wait until they were side by side before he answered her.

"It's your first time doing a job like this. I promise to be gentle."

"Creepy…that last line was creepy Nate."

"Are you kidding me? That line was the pillar of sweetness. I was offering to be gentle!"

Letting out a light snort Abbie scanned the stands around them. Most of them were already bare of all their objects while others were still under the task of removing items. Even people inside the shops were turning their signs over. She was still thinking about those swords when a much older Japanese woman waved her over to her table.

She wasn't carrying the right kind of money to buy anything from her and Abbie doubted that she had an ATM machine stashed below, but still she walked over. The lady instantly began to show her some of her jewelry pieces; picking up a jade dragon pendant and eagerly lifted it to place it around her neck.

"Oh no, no that's very kind of you but I can't pay."

The woman spoke rapidly still lifting up the trinket. Abbie stood there awkwardly, her smile straining, as neither one of them knew what the other had said. With her body still facing the older woman she looked behind her and scanned the crowd for Nate. He wasn't very hard to miss since he was the only six foot two white guy standing off to the side. Quickly she waved him over and by the expression on his face she knew he was going to have something to say.

Sure enough as Nate came closer he inspected the table briefly already making up his mind about the women and what she was selling.

"Do you have any yen on you?" she mumbled.

Abbie sent the woman a reassuring smile before she looked back at Nate.

"You gotta be kidding?"

She gave him a look that said plainly she wasn't.

"You can buy this crap anywhere Abbie. All kinds of tourist spots have them and I bet it's not even real jade," Nate replied motioning towards the woman's stand.

"I don't care," Abbie said through gritted teeth. "I'll pay you back; I promise."

She held out her hand and Nate just stared down at it and then back up at her. He shook his head no; refusing to give in but saw, as Abbie squared her shoulders, that she wasn't going to give in either. Bouncing on his heels he glanced around and noted that the more they wasted time the more they were missing out on food. If Nate was a slave to anything it would be to his stomach.

Reaching into his pocket he produced his wallet and stepped forward and asked the woman how much she wanted for the necklace.

"Ten yen!" he shouted in horror.

The woman jumped back in surprise, unease spreading over her. Putting on a big showy smile he handed her the money and told her thank you, which easily perked the woman right back up. She handed him the necklace and he turned and gave it to Abbie who was fighting back laughter. Abbie took the necklace from him and tossed her hair over to one side as she began to put the necklace on.

"Glad to see you're so happy. You know ten yen is like thirty bucks in American money."

"Alright so I'll buy you a fancy dinner then."

At the sound of food Nate's mood instantly cheered up.

"You are forgiven."

Laughing Abbie finished with the necklaces lock and looked down at it. Even though it was silly tourist thing Nate had to admit he liked it but what he really would've liked-

_No_.

Nate prayed that his eyes were deceiving him. Squinting his eyes he looked closer at the four men who had just entered from the side alley and easily spotted their small five foot five leader as he pushed his way in front. There was no mistaking the egg-white suite pants, tacky Hawaiian shirt, and if you looked on his feet, alligator loafers. Hikari always had a thing for 80's television show fashion. Nate was blinded by his overabundance of gold jewelry all the way from where he stood more than twenty feet away from them.

They couldn't be seriously here looking for him; how would they even know he was here? Nate got his answer however when Hikari looked in his direction causing Nate to hold his breath; for a split second it looked like he hadn't seen him. It was wishful thinking; he was only the tallest white guy on the street. He could see Hikari recognize him instantly and his arms flung out, his hands moving wildly as he gave orders, and he and his men started through the remainder of the crowd towards them.

_Son-of-ah-bitch…_

"Crap, we gotta move!"

Right away Nate moved forward taking Abbie by the elbow and started back down the way they'd come, his eyes scanning frantically for a way out. Unless they broke into the closed buildings they're only option was to get up onto the roof. The next alley he saw he bolted for his hand still grasping tightly to Abbie's elbow.

"What's going on Nate? Did Golomya find us that fast?"

She could hear shouting behind her and risked a glance back to see a small group of men pushing their way towards them; but they didn't look like Golomya's guys. After a while the people just started to move out of there way. She watched as the men drew nearer to them until she was unexpectedly jerked roughly behind a wall. Abbie instantly looked in Nate's direction, looking completely oblivious to the pain that was radiating down from her shoulder. She tried to shake herself loose as his eyes scanned for what she assumed was the fire escape. The more she wiggled the more it seemed his grip tightened. She thought for a second her arm was just about to go completely numb.

He finally dropped it as he ran over to the fire escape, having to jump a little to grab a hold of it and bring it down to them. Waving her over Nate damn near tried shoving her up it and Abbie had had enough.

"Damn it Nate what the hell is going on?"

"I'll tell you as we go but believe me Abbie when I tell you that you do not want these guys to get a hold of you."

His eyes darted frantically to the entrance of the alley and she could see the anxiety strain against his face and the light jumping he did as he stood in place. She could hear the sound of pattering feet drawing closer; that and along with the desperation on Nate's face was enough to spur her to begin climbing. She didn't have to look back to see if Nate had joined her or not because she could feel him right behind her.

"Who are these guys Nate?"

"We're old partners."

"Partners?"

"More or less. The guy, Hikari, he was a client of mine asked me to _occur_ something for him."

Hoisting herself over the edge of the building Abbie waited until Nate joined her on the roof before she spoke.

"Did you not give it to him or something?"

Nate started across the roof, calculating the distance between the rooftops ahead of them.

"Or something," he replied giving her a sheepish look.

Abbie narrowed her eyes as she could hear angry chatter below them and the sounds of someone ascending the ladder. They were running out of time and in a few more seconds this Hikari's men would be all over them.

"You can jump across this, right?"

"Of course I can I'm like Batman."

"Wouldn't it be Batgirl?"

Taking a step back away from the ledge she waved him off but kept her eyes focused forward.

"You say tomato I say tomato."

"That was the same thing!"

Nate yelled after her as she took off running at full speed for the edge of the roof. Abbie could feel her pulse catch in her throat as she neared the edge and just as she leaped into the air, her heart hammered in her chest. That weightless feeling took hold of her again as her body moved through the air, having to fight the urge to close her eyes just in case she didn't make it; until her body instinctively came to a roll onto the opposite roof. Nate threw himself across to the other roof letting out a grunt as he went and landed somewhere off to her left. Abbie laughed, relieved that they had both made it, until she glanced behind them and saw Hikari's men coming over the edge of the roof.

Getting to their feet they both rode their rising adrenaline as they began to make their way across the rooftops. Their pursuers were close behind and Nate knew at this rate they would never lose them unless they turned and fought them off. That was normally easily said than done when he didn't even know if the assholes had guns.

As they leapt through the air and landed on the roof, one of Hikari's men suddenly appeared at the northwest side of the building. No doubt having come up an alternate fire escape. Nate could feel his feet falter as he watched in what felt like slow motion as the guy reached around to the back of his waistband, going for his gun.

They were too close to back track and with the sound of grunts behind him Nate knew that wasn't a real option to begin with. He had to come up with an option number two and fast.

Using her adrenaline Abbie pushed herself to sprint faster towards the man passing Nate quickly as she rushed forward. Nate yelled something behind her; it sounded like, "What are you doing?" but the only thing she could accurately hear was the pounding of her pulse.

Just as she reached him the guy moved to point his gun at her and without another thought she rammed into him hard. The loud crack of the gun going off was followed by a bright burst of light as she shoved him back hard, sending him stumbling back over the edge.

Nate thought he was going to be sick.

Abbie's vision was spotted from the sudden burst of light but her hands patted over her body feverishly searching for any entry wounds.

"What the hell was that?" Nate spat as he reached her.

"I was improvising," she shrugged.

The sounds of the men closing in on them spurred them forward again. Abbie felt like she probably should have mentioned that her vision was still going in and out but instead she continued to sprint alongside Nate or attempt to keep up. He appeared to run a lot faster when not holding onto her hand the whole time.

The next gap between the buildings seemed to be a bit far but she wasn't worried about it. Nate shot across the empty space without trouble and landed a few seconds later on the other side. Abbie took in a deep breath as she lunged off of the side but realized just too late that she wasn't going to make it; she was going to fall just a few inches sort.

Instantly a scream escaped her as that weightless feeling depleted and the massive weight of gravity took hold of her, taking her back to being tossed over the side of the Shore Hotel's balcony. This time Abbie did close her eyes not wanting to see her plummet down to the cold asphalt below. Maybe she would get lucky and some trash would catch her fall.

Her shoulder erupted in an array of pain sending spots all over her vision once more but this time in patterns of what reminded her of Rorschach photos. Shouldn't more than her arm hurt?

_Oh god what if the fall didn't kill me? What if I've just broken all of my bones? Or was this what the afterlife was really like?_

"Abbie," Nate grunted.

_Nate's here? That's a little odd…_

"Abbie! A little help!"

Opening her eyes she waited for them to adjust before she realized why her shoulder had hurt; Nate had a taut hold of her forearm and was straining to lift her up. Once her brain had been able to process that she wasn't dead her good arm searched for leverage to help him. The guys that had been following close behind them weren't waiting (obviously), one in particular lunging himself off of the roof.

Nate felt worry sing through him at the thought that the little guy was actually going to make it across. If he did it would definitely complicate Abbie's rescue and make it hard for him to fight back. Letting her go was not an option.

Luckily for the both of them he collided into the building next to her startling her as he fell to down to the street, his screams ending instantly.

"Give me your other hand!"

She complied immediately and using her legs helped him hoist her up to the roof. It was the second time in the span of two days that Abbie had never been happier to have her feet on solid concrete.

Nate moved to take her hand when he noticed she was clutching tightly to her left arm. He easily noted that it was dislocated, the arm hanging uselessly down the length of her body; her face scrunched in deep set lines of pain. Nate did a quick glance over at the remaining guys, none of them making a move to try and jump across after their pal had ended up a decoration on the concrete below.

"Come on."

It was time for them to get down from the roof and find some place to hide. It looked like having a comfortable evening wasn't going to happen after all.

She wasn't sure how much longer she could've gone but she was betting it wouldn't have been far. Every step she had taken was excruciatingly painful and before long her forehead was beaded with sweat.

Nate had come across what looked to be an abandoned old shop. After loosening the boards on the windows he helped her through and followed behind her, placing some of the boards back over it so not to cause suspicion.

"Here let me take a look at that."

"I'm fine-"

"You're not fine!"

It had come out sterner than he had intended. He could tell she wanted to fight him but her face was ghostly pale and she was already fighting to stand; he was impressed that she hadn't passed out already but it wouldn't be far behind.

"We've gotta pop your arm back into socket."

"Can't we just skip that part?"

"Sure if you like having a floppy limb. Personally, it looks kind of nasty and could be hard for a guy to get used to."

"You never cease-to-amaze me," she groaned.

Abbie pressed her forehead against the wall not caring how gross it had looked seconds before. She looked just about ready to faint.

"Alright come on we need to set your arm back in place."

He moved towards her removing his belt as he went.

"Woo Nate this isn't the time for any risky business-"

"I'm not screwing around. We can't go anywhere unless we take care of this. Here," he handed her his belt. "You're going to want to bite down on something."

Nate knew the kind of pain she was about to endure and he didn't envy her none. Of course she had his pity but at least she had him here to do it for her. Both times he'd ended up having to do it himself and both times ended with him having to try more than once to get it back in. He kept her right shoulder leaning on the wall and also used the front of his body as a support system to keep her from falling forward. He waited for her to place his belt in his mouth, worry spreading rapidly in her eyes.

"You're going to be fine Abbie I've done this a few times on myself."

Abbie's eyes widened and her words came out a muffled mess. She went to remove the belt but he motioned for her to keep it in as he removed her sweater and threw it on the floor. Nate was once again greeted with more mumbling, which he quickly drowned out.

He needed to examine her arm closer to make sure he knew exactly which way it had popped out so he knew what way to go to put it back in. Nate gently grabbed a hold of her arm and put his hands in the appropriate position wanting nothing more than to hurry up and get this over with.

"I'm not going to lie to you, this is going to hurt; a lot. When I tell you to take in a deep breath, do it, and then you can exhale once I'm done. This is gonna be real quick so be ready."

Her body began to tremble under his hands or was that his own? Licking his lips Nate went to steady himself placing all his weight on his back leg so he could jerk hard and keep them both stable. Nate knew it had to be done but he wished he didn't have to be the one to do it. Abbie's trembling had grown into a quiver that Nate could feel from his knees up. She mumbled something to him and he didn't understand. The second time she mumbled it was short and much louder, full of agitation, and unmistakable_: Just do it_.

"Take in a breath," he ordered.

The minute he felt her do it he jerked back hard on her arm and a loud pop echoed off the walls letting him know it had slipped back in.

Abbie's knees instantly went weak as the pain shot through her. She was sure that Nate's leather belt was going to have indentions of her teeth. Her mind was spinning and her body became sick and she would've collapsed on the floor to heave her guts out but once again Nate's arm caught her and held her up.

"Let's sit down alright? It'll help you."

Nate ushered her over to a corner that was painted in reds, oranges, and yellow hues; probably from a sign outside, picking up her jacket along the way. He eased her down until she was safely on the floor before joining her and covered her with her jacket like a blanket.

He glanced down at his watch and saw that they still had almost four in a half hours before they left for their plane.

"You can go to sleep for a few hours. If you, uh, want it's entirely up to you."

_She must not be too bad, _Nate thought, _if she just giggled._

"That sounds like the most awesome idea you've had since I've met you."

"You're badly hurt and are recuperating. I'll let that one slide."

"So kind of you," she yawned.

Leaning in Abbie rested her head on his shoulder and instantly passed out.

* * *

><p>"Oh Drake."<p>

Someone was singing his praises; or just his name.

"Drake it's time for you to come out and play."

Nate wanted to tell this asshole to go away until he felt the tip of the gun tap against his temple. He let out a heavy sigh before he opened his eyes and was greeted by the yellow-toothed grin of Hikari.

"Hikari, buddy, thought you were going to get those teeth whitened."

Nate had to fight the urge to gag when Hikari ran a slow tongue across them.

"Always were such a funny man."

Nate wasn't sure if that was a compliment or an insult but by the contempt that had rolled off of his tongue with each word, he was going to guess the latter. Motioning with the gun Hikari barked, "Pick him up!"

Just like he ordered two men came into view and each one grabbed an arm and hoisted him up. Each man on his side pressed themselves pretty close to him and Nate looked between them.

"Hey, easy fellas. Isn't there normally a first date rule or something?"

"Yes keep cracking your jokes Drake. Your little friend will be the one to continue to pay for them."

Hikari snapped his fingers and a few men parted until one guy holding Abbie came into view. Nate's eyes widened as his skin began to boil as he counted every visible mark on her. The whole right side of Abbie's face was swelling fast and she had dried blood above her eyebrow and chin; bruises decorating her face and arms.

_How long have I been out? _

"You son of a bitch! Let her go she has nothing to do with this!"

"I disagree Nathan. See, a very powerful man named Golomya has put out an outrageous bounty on you two and as your pretty little friend here knows, I am just so curious as to why he wants you two so bad. He says you stole something from him-"

"Get to the point jackass," he growled.

Hikari hit him hard in the stomach with the gun as he began to cuss at him in Japanese. Pain sprang to life in Nate's chest as he tried to double over but was kept upright; the coughing only making the sharp feeling in his ribs increase.

"You done?" Nate spat.

"Oh I am just getting started." Hikari ran his hands through his hair and suddenly pulled it tight, gripping it by the roots. Nate gritted his teeth as he struggled to get lose. "You will tell me what Golomya is after Nathan; trust me."

* * *

><p>His ears were ringing and all the shaking in the world wasn't going to get them to stop. As another assholes fist crashed into his face Nate was willing to bet that it was probably going to take a week for the dull hum to fade. Blood was filling his mouth and it was forced out as the second hit crashed into his stomach. It sprayed out in a mist splattering all over the two guys in front of him; Nate couldn't help but laugh.<p>

They both hit him then even one of them going so far as to kick him in his face while the other followed it up by striking him twice.

"Easy-easy fellas you gotta-you gotta pace yourselves. Don't want you to wear out too fast."

One of them gave him a smile before crashing his fist down on his nose.

_God that hurts…_

"You know I'm surprised Drake," Hikari spoke, swinging his legs as he sat on the table, "You haven't even asked about my sister."

"How rude of me," he mocked. "How is your sister?"

"Dead no thanks to you."

Hikari jumped off of the table and began to walk towards him. For a brief second Nate was able to enjoy the spacious environment of the warehouse they were in but didn't care much for its inhabitants. Grabbing a scalpel off of the tray on Nate's right Hikari leaned down until they were eye to eye.

"I should carve her name into your flesh!"

Nate hissed as he sliced down across his cheek nearly missing his eye.

"I didn't harm your sister you crazy dick!"

"No! You just dishonored her and then left!"

"She refused to come with me!"

_Oh crap._

Hikari's eyes lit up with pure rage as he swiped down with scalpel. Even though he knew it was pointless Nate fought desperately to get out of the way. The blade cut through his Henley as Hikari continued to swipe at his chest furiously; Nate's head becoming dizzy as the blood started to swell and spill out of the cuts.

_Great, just great._

"Tell me what Golomya is after Drake!" Hikari shouted at last. "I know it is worth more than just a damn measly two million dollars."

It took Nate a minute to work up to his reply; his mind was still spinning, his ears were still making that ungodly ringing noise, and beneath it all he was fighting the dread that was increasing with every minute that passed.

"Only two million for the both of us, huh? That is pretty lousy."

Hikari smacked him hard across the face.

"Two million for each, actually."

Hikari may not have been that impressed but Nate sure was. He never knew he could be worth so much to someone before. Color him impressed, healthy, and alive to enjoy it.

Letting out a scream of frustration Hikari threw the scalpel and Nate watched amazed as a twenty-nine year old man, threw a temper tantrum like a child. His gold jewelry jingling together like those on the hips of the dancers in India.

"Resistance! Every single time I am met by resistance! If you do not value your own life for the information Drake let's see if you value hers."

As if one queue a man walked in dragging Abbie by the arm. She struggled to get away from her handler but he just pulled her in closer his grip no doubt tightening.

Her clothes looked filthy; caked on it was dirt and a red color that wasn't blood but made him think of brick. Abbie hadn't been tied down to a chair like he was only her hands were bound tightly with rope. As she drew closer he could see where she had struggled against them and for some reason they had taken her shoes leaving her feet bare as she walked along the cool cement floor.

"See you've decided to join us."

The handler tossed her down to the floor where he made sure she stayed with his foot pressed to her back. Abbie tried to shove him off but he just pressed it in harder the next time shoving her face closer to the ground.

Hikari started towards were she was and Nate's chest filled with panic.

"You leave her alone! You hear me? Hikari!"

Spinning on his heels Hikari held up his hands and replied voice in a sing-song tone, "Sorry Drake but you left me no choice."

As Hikari kneeled down in front of her Nate struggled with his restraints; the chair jerking beneath him. Hikari used his index finger to lift up his upper lip to show her something.

"You loosened my tooth you know and the other asshole knocked it out."

"Good; you have ugly teeth to begin with dick."

He cursed loudly in Japanese as he grabbed a hold of her by her hair and began to drag her over towards a single bathtub Nate had seen, that had been filled with water.

Abbie kicked out furiously as she struggled trying not to scream but felt even worse when the tears escaped her from the pain. She scratched at his arms because it was the only thing she could do. When they reached the bathtub he let go of her hair and she turned on him quickly kicking him as hard she could in his side. Hikari doubled over, his hand holding onto his side, as Abbie took the opportunity to try and get away. But he quickly grabbed her by the back of her head and buried her head into the water. This time Abbie did scream causing bubbles to rise up in a frenzy at the top of the water.

Nate struggled harder against the rope that held him bounded to the chair not caring as it scratched into his skin. He was hopping like mad in the chair hoping that he could break the son of a bitch so he could get loose when one of Hikari's men came up behind him. The guy placed his hands on Nate's shoulders trying to keep him from moving but Nate continued to fight against it.

"Get off of me! Hikari! Hikari!"

He watched in what felt like part of a slow motion horror movie as he brought Abbie up for air, heard her gasp, before he shoved her face back down under the water. Nate had thought he could never feel hatred so intense that he wanted to murder someone but here it was. He felt it now as he was forced to watch Abbie struggle as Hikari held her down; Nate could feel that hatred burn in his chest until the feeling was almost maddening.

He noticed Abbie's feet were beginning to move less and less and he could feel the panic underneath but it barely made a ripple.

"Hikari let her up! Let her up you son of a bitch!"

Nate knew that he was giving the asshole what he wanted and when Hikari looked over at him, an amused smile played on his face as Abbie thrashed around under his hand; he knew he had given Hikari exactly what he wanted.

He waited just a few more seconds before he finally brought her up and let her fall back onto the floor.

_Why isn't she moving? Come on Abbie take a breath. _

Nate couldn't even see her chest move as she just continued to lie there wet and lifeless. He couldn't take it; the sudden impact of anguish and hatred was too much. He was about to scream, about to renew his struggle in getting free so he could wrap his hands around Hikari's throat, when Abbie started coughing.

Water was spilling out of her mouth with each cough but he didn't care. She was coughing, which meant breathing, meaning she was alive.

"So shall we try for round two Drake or have you had enough?"

"Alright, Alright you bastard you win. I'll tell you."

A sinister grin came across Hikari's face as he made his way back towards Nate; whipping his wet hands off with a towel.

"Don't you tell this-this asshole anything Nate!"

Turning back Hikari rushed over and kicked her hard in the stomach causing her to collapse into a tight ball. Nate turned away knowing that he needed a plan. If he told Hikari about Vishnu he would surely kill them both or continue to torture them. There was also the possibility that he would force him to find it for him holding Abbie as collateral. None of these options sounded good to him but he couldn't go through with watching that again or watching anything happen to her for that matter.

"So glad to see you came to your senses Drake," Hikari said smugly.

He was almost too Nate when randomly the sound of a car horn started going off in the distance. A frown replaced Hikari's smug expression as he looked over to his men confused. None of them seemed to know what to make of it either when it went off again, this time louder seemingly getting closer. He gave the men orders to check it out from what Nate could guess because two of them began to walk towards the front of the warehouse. Hikari turned his attention back to Nate when the horn went off and this time you could hear it perfect; an instant later a large truck came smashing through the side of the warehouse. The front end slamming right into Hikari sending him flying back further into the heart of the warehouse.

All his men were stunned and Nate couldn't blame them because so was he. The driver's side door opened up and he could feel the anticipation in his muscles as he wondered who it was; friend or foe. Finally the driver emerged standing on the edge of the truck using the door as a shield. Nate couldn't help but laugh never thinking he could be so happy he could kiss the guy.

"I'm sorry I'm late to the party again darling but traffic was a disaster," Flynn said as he climbed out of the truck cocking a shotgun as he came around the door.

He took down two of the men who went for their weapons and tisked the others using the shotgun as an extension of his index finger. Flynn made his way over to him and pulled out his knife immediately making quick work of Nate's tied hands as he kept a watchful eye on the goons. Once he had his hands free Nate went to work on trying to release his right ankle as Flynn quickly removed the other restraint.

"Well don't you just look like shit."

"Gee thanks."

"Now is that anyway to talk to a date that brought you flowers?" Flynn asked voice light with teasing.

Reaching around his back Flynn removed a Browning High-Power from his belt and handed it to him.

"But I didn't get you anything."

Flynn went to pat him on the back when Nate winched he retracted his hand and helped him stand instead.

"You can pay me back later. Now then where's your partner in this adventure gone to shit already?"

Nate pointed over to Abbie and began to limp his way towards her. When Flynn saw her his eyes widened just a bit.

"You didn't say it was a _girl_."

"Does that really matter?" Nate called over his shoulder.

"I think it does mate as in there is a slight difference between the two."

It hurt so much to lean down but the minute Abbie saw it was him she got to her feet in an instant, helping him back towards the waiting truck. Flynn helped them both into the backseat and rushed around to the drivers' side. Putting the truck in reverse he pulled out like a bat out of hell, literally, and speed his way back towards the freeway.

"You've got to admit I always have bloody damn good timing."

"Speaking of that," Nate began winching as he tried to sit up, "How is it that you knew exactly where to find us?"

"I just followed the sounds of fighting and screaming and it lead me directly to you."

Nate gave him a blank look as he stared at him through the rearview mirror.

"Your GPS genius," Flynn replied using his phone as an example. "When you and your lovely companion, whom you didn't mention was a female-"

"Don't see how that matters-"

"-Didn't show up like you said you would I decided to go on a hunting party and track you down myself."

"Yes…because that isn't the least bit creepy."

"Aw Nate you have a fan."

Abbie tried to giggle but it was instantly turned into a cough that sounded like it hurt.

"Well how can I resist? Just look at those cute little cheeks; and I'm talking about both."

She fought so hard not to laugh at the playful sound in the other man's voice as Nate just sat there looking more annoyed than she had thought possible.

"So tell me, what fresh hell have you gotten yourself into this time Nate?"

"Get us as far out of Tokyo as you can and I'll tell you all about it."

"Woo I have the perfect little place in mind. Girls while fix you both right up, give you a good hot meal, rub your aching body parts-"

"Just exactly what sort of place is this Flynn?"

"I could honestly careless what the place is. I just want the hell out of Tokyo."

"Now that's the spirit!"

It depressed her that she had actually meant those words but in just over a few hours Tokyo had become the worst vacation she would probably ever have. Looking out the window her hand went to touch where the jade necklace Nate had bought for her had been and wondered where exactly it had ended up.

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you all feel about Flynn's introduction? And also would you like to continue having him in it?<strong>

**Next chapter will have them going to the first temple and getting all those missing pieces and coming closer to the actual secret I have in store for this story**

**:)**

**As always I'd love to know how you guys are feeling about the story so far. Your input is always appreciated.**

**~Much Love, Jeneane~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay, so, I know it's been a long time. I'm sorry :/ hopefully you guys don't hate me for taking so long to post. I haven't really had any time to write on anything and I finally was able to write this. It's short but I thought it would be a good in between chapter sort of thing, so that way next chapter, there is no interruption to the adventure.**

**I've been having to do some research on hidden runes and underwater cities etc. stuff like that. I want this to be amazing and be an awesome adventure. I want to make you guys proud! :) since your support is incredibly valuable to me. **

**Well, without further ado, I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p>When they had finally arrived at Flynn's so called "inn" Nate couldn't have been more relieved. After his attempts to make light conversation had ended before it'd even started Nate had found himself going over the details, maps, and pages he had memorized. He wasn't able to make out anything however as his mind began to shut down; exhaustion taking over him as he made a face against the backseat's window seal wishing that it was a pillow.<p>

His entire body ached as the car came to a hard stop, jerking his body painfully forward.

"Jesus Flynn could you be any rougher," he gasped.

He placed a hand on his chest as he tried to take in shallow breathes; even the expansion of his lungs was too much at times. Leaning back against the seat he glared at the back of the headrest until Flynn face emerged.

"Oh I don't know I could always give it another go if you like?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"You act like I enjoy seeing you in pain!"

"With the way you stopped the car I'm thinking you do."

"Mate, I have grace oozing from every pore of my body."

"Yeah well, apparently your feet must have missed that memo."

They had both been so wrapped up in their bickering that the sound of the passenger door opening jarred them both. Abbie didn't even glance back at either of them as she limped her way out of truck and slammed the door shut behind her.

"Well she's impatient, isn't she?" Flynn mumbled as he followed suite; quickly exiting the truck leaving Nate to sit in the now silent vehicle.

The only available sound was the clicking of the engine as it slowly began to die down until not even that was left to fill the empty space. Placing a hand on the handle, he took in as deep a breath as his body would allow, bracing it for movement as he swung his door open, and emerged from the truck.

Flynn was standing next to Abbie, though neither of them spoke. With his hands in the pockets of his no doubt expensive leather jacket, Flynn looked at her with discernible worry etching his features. If Abbie had felt the weight of his gaze on her she didn't seem to notice or care for that matter. She had her arms wrapped tightly around her chest, silently warding off anyone who would want to ask questions or try to start a conversation, the knuckles of her small hands turning white.

Nate could feel his own worry begin to crawl back to the surface as he came closer, noticing now how her eyes stared vacantly forward. When he had finally joined them her body gave no recognition to his presence but as they started towards the building she fell into place beside him. Casting a few last apprehensive glances in her direction he began to try and fill the silence again, even though he had to practically shove every word through his clenched teeth.

"So, Flynn, what sort of place would you say this is exactly?"

"Well, can't you see Mate?" Flynn began, his arms expanding to indicate the full parking lot, and the well decorated and pristine building in front of them. "It's a hotel."

"Yeah I can see that."

He'd ended up hissing the words as the wind collided with the cuts on his chest. The stinging was instant and almost dizzying as they made their way up the few steps to the wooden double doors of the hotel entrance. Flynn's quick grip on his arm the only thing keeping him from falling on the last step when his foot slipped.

"Alright, I got you gran dad."

All Nate could muster was a half-hearted glare in Flynn's direction, which probably wouldn't have even terrified a fly. He quickly changed it into a look of gratitude as he helped steady him; the overwhelming urge to collapse from exhaustion beginning to creep its way back up to the surface.

Flynn let go of his arm for a brief second as he moved forward to open up one of the large double doors, and ushered him inside.

Once Nate had moved past the threshold and the warmth from the inside enveloped him, he wanted to pass out right there on the floor. It seemed even his aching joints and his open wounds eased into the background of the relief that washed over him. That is, until he looked up from the dark burgundy carpet, past the random assortment of foliage placed at the entrance, and saw the rather large amount of men that had beautiful Asian women on their arms. Some were clothed while others…could've done with a few more layers.

Nate could feel his heart picking up speed-for an entirely different reason than panic.

"Come on Sunshine we haven't got all night."

His eyes felt like they were too wide as he leaned against the wall for support, swallowing too fast, and breathing too hard. He threw a quick look over his shoulder as he watched Abbie finally enter the lobby. A warm rush of heat spread across his cheeks as he faced forward just in time for a young woman to walk past him, give him a seductive smile, and continue on her way.

Flynn tried to escort Abbie forward placing a gentle hand on her back. He ended up having to pull it back fast as she suddenly flew into a frantic frenzy. He placed his hands up high to show her he'd removed them. After a couple of seconds he could see the panic leave her eyes as she protectively wrapped her arms back around herself and focused, like a robot, back at nothing.

"Bloody hell. Try and do something nice for someone-"

"Flynn!" Nate whispered loudly. "This is a whore house!"

His eyes darted around them hoping that no one had overheard him. His words seemed to have registered with no one or none of them had really cared. Ignoring the protests from his joints he moved with Flynn up to the lobby's counter where an older woman wearing too much makeup, and most likely in her early forties, gave them a welcoming smile. No doubt only seeing walking dollar signs were they were standing.

"Nathan! I'm ashamed of you!" Flynn actually sounded like it too. "It's called a brothel and it's perfectly legal."

"Why couldn't we have just gone to, you know, an actual hotel?"

"Because the blocks that are after you won't even bother to think that you and your lovely, but crazy, lady friend would come to a place like this. Plus, they don't have sex with_ all_ of their customers."

Nate couldn't help but snicker at that one.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes. I mean most the time they'll just give you a massage. If you want the "happy ending" you gotta pay extra for that."

"And we're going to be sleeping on these sheets were I don't even want to know how many men have had their 'happy endings'?"

"Jesus, when did you turn into a germaphobe? Relax Gandhi they put clean new sheets on after every guest leaves."

Turning his attention away from him Flynn began to exchange pleasantries with the woman, in Mandarin. Nate couldn't follow a single word of what was being said so he patiently waited, an elbow resting on the counter, as he kept an eye on Abbie who stayed a foot behind him.

When Flynn and the woman stopped talking and he handed over what looked like a large stack of money, a smile spread across Nate's face, as something finally dawned on him.

"How do you know so much about these, brothels?"

Nate knew his answer the minute his face flushed; Nate couldn't stop the laughter that rose from deep in his chest and bubbled up his throat, and out of his mouth.

"What? They give some of the best massages I've ever had!"

Nate waved him off as he tried to hold back his laughter.

"You don't gotta explain anything to me," he assured him.

Flynn's eyes tightened at the edges, clearly not believing him as he continued to chuckle under his hand.

"The happy ending is in the massage itself. It's bloody fantastic."

Nate held it long enough to reply, "You're a dirty man," before he erupted back into laughter. The woman behind the counter produced three room keys, which Flynn snatched away from her, harder than he meant, leaving a startled expression on the woman's face.

"Here's your key Gandhi," he sneered.

Nate struggled to keep it together as Flynn shoved the key card to his chest but it seemed the more he tried to hide his smile, the angrier the other man got. The woman behind the counter spoke to Flynn once again, her eyes shifting over Nate and Abbie, delicately enough to where if he hadn't been paying attention Nate would've missed it. Once she'd finished speaking with him he turned and pointed at them both.

"Ms. Leng says you should both go to your rooms and freshen up. You look like shit."

"Ms. Leng?" he teased.

Flynn's mouth set in a thin line as he straightened out his jacket and turned his back on him. Just as he was about to walk away the girl Nate had seen earlier stopped Flynn, her eyes darting back to look over his shoulder at Nate. She spoke quickly with him and with the sudden shaking his shoulders were doing; Nate could only guess that it was something bad, since it had Flynn laughing.

Turning around, Flynn wiped around his mouth, as if trying to wipe away the smile that he'd gotten from talking to the girl.

"Mate, she wants to know if you'd like…a massage. She's offered to do it free of charge."

His eyes flew wide as his throat seemed to go dry. He didn't know what to tell her; sure she was attractive and she was probably a nice girl but…this just wasn't his kind of thing.

The hysterical laughter that came from behind him saved him the trouble having to say anything at all. He turned to get a better look at her; her shoulders shaking while she tried to keep a hand over her mouth to quiet herself down as her eyes brimmed with tears.

Abbie waved her hand wildly in front of her as she attempted to get some air to speak.

"I'm sorry," she giggled out. "I don't mean to laugh-"

"No, no, it's alright," Nate chuckled light-heartedly.

For all it was worth, it didn't matter that this of all things was what got her to smile again; he was just glad to see it. It warmed him to see it.

She ran a swift hand through her tangled hair before her arms locked securely back around her.

"Uhm, is there anyone who can show me where my room is?"

"Of course," Flynn chimed in quickly.

He spoke to the young girl who'd given Nate his offer and she moved forward with ease; running a light hand over his shoulder as she passed him to lead Abbie to her room down the hall.

"Are we right across from each other? Room wise, I mean."

"Relax Romeo you'll be seeing her in the morning-"

Nate tried to shrug off Flynn's arm that he'd wrapped around his shoulders but it wouldn't budge.

"That's not why I'm asking. I just want to make sure she's alright."

"Of course you do Nate but first before you go take a nap come have a drink with your best pal who just saved your ass. You can fill me in on all the interesting little details; like, for instance, what the hell you've gotten yourself into this time."

"Can't this wait until tomorrow?" Nate groaned, taking his seat next to Flynn at the bar.

The Brit quickly ordered them two beers that were placed just as fast in front of them. Flynn didn't waste any time on his.

"Come on, Mate. Just a quick run through."

Flynn's face lit up like a kid on Christmas when he saw Nate reach for his beer, even though he'd let out a sigh of frustration, which was all for show.

* * *

><p>After the girl had left Abbie alone in her room, she had to fight to not collapse onto the bed. She needed a shower; she needed to be clean but when she walked into the bathroom and saw her reflection in the mirror, she instantly became sick.<p>

How no one had commented on either of their appearance was beyond her and as she flushed the toilet and leaned down against the cool tile of the floor, she began to wonder why her favorite Uncle, would ever want any part of this. It was dangerous and messy, and sure, she got her hands dirty stealing plenty of things from museums and from the privacy of people's million dollar homes. But this was different.

She'd almost died tonight; the memory of the water filling and burning her lungs made her chest tight with a searing pain. Pressing her forehead into the tile she fought the tears that burned at the back of her eyes and against her body's memories of what felt like endless hours of torture. Of standing barefoot in a room, on a small island of dry concrete big enough for only one of her feet too stand in, while the rest of the floor was drenched in water and electricity.

Abbie didn't know how long she had been in that room but when they had decided to switch it up, it disgusted her at the relief she felt.

The small bathroom was beginning to fog up with steam from the shower but she couldn't remember when or if she had turned it on. Abbie couldn't bring herself to get off of the cold floor yet; neither one of them she should've wanted to be around but she had to get her shit together.

After a few brief moments she collected herself enough to start peeling herself off of the floor, ignoring the shaking of her arms and hands and she leaned her back against the tube.

She wanted to talk to Nate; needed to know how to move on from this and push it aside. She also just wanted to see him and hear his stupid jokes. Even if they weren't even close to funny. She wished she still had her cellphone so she could call Sully and have him tell her stories about his many women.

What Abbie wanted was her world to have its normalcy back. But tonight she wouldn't receive any of it.

As she stripped out of her dirty and blood stained clothes she began to wonder if this job was going to end up killing them even before they got to finish it.

* * *

><p><strong>So like I said before, it was short but hopefully still just as awesome!<strong>

**I ended up having that small part afterwards with Abbie, where she is sort of falling apart, because well, let's face it: We'd all pretty much be loosing our shit if we had just been tortured. I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible but keeping it in the uncharted realm.**

**Next chapter, they find the first location and object. Won't say what though :)**

**Let me know how you guys are feeling about the story so far! I love all of your inpute! It means lot to me.**

**~Much Love, Jeneane~**


End file.
